


Broken Music

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: The Odd [1]
Category: Infinite (Band), Lovelyz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes books. He makes her fairytale come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sheet 1**

**Books Breathe Life**

 

          Dark clouds roll across the sky, threatening to unleash heavy rainfall. A girl with long brown hair hesitates at an alcove deciding if it’s worth the risk getting drenched. Clenching her fist, she resolves to brave the incoming rain. She has more pressing matters to do and the forces of nature be damned.

 

          She arrived safely (and thankfully, dry) at her destination before the rain decided to lash out. Standing by the building entrance looking upon the sky, she’s relieved that the rain seems to have let her pass. Someone bumps into her shoulder, obviously in a hurry to go somewhere not minding the rain. She watches as he disappears down the subway entrance.

 

          Stretching out her limbs, she turns around and makes way up the stairs into the building.

 

**~0~**

          Her name is Lee Soo Jung. She works part-time at the Seoul Public Library. It’s almost summer break and her aunt has invited her to with them in the suburb of Jeonju. She hesitated at first but after much coaxing from her cousin, she gave in. Maybe she’ll be able to find a decent library there. If not then it could possibly be a sign that she needs to get her head out of fictional things and start exploring the more tangible things in life.

 

          She’s a freshman student at the W. University, currently studying Biochemistry. Her hobby doesn’t seem to have a connection to her actual course of study. It may be a tad bit contradictory to be honest. Seeing that science only believe in facts and often scoffs fiction. But her fascination with books could have stemmed from a childhood filled with knights in shining armour, unfairly treated princesses with hearts of gold and princes who’s charms comes from not only being unconventionally handsome but valiant as well.

 

          Her parents never hesitate to invest on books, add the fact that her father is part of a publishing house. Many of where her first editions come from. Her friends tease her about her choice of study and her hobby. Most of them tell her to get her head out of the clouds. Though she can’t help but wish for a prince or maybe a knight, someone who will stay by her side and look after her.

 

          And maybe she should start running or she’ll be late for her part-time, again.

 

**~0~**

 

          Getting permission for a two week leave is easy. She wasn’t expecting much of a fuss but she isn’t ready for the old lady to outright say yes to a vacation. She’s her only assistant after all. Is she being replaced? Clearing her head of thought, she started sorting the borrowed books that were recently returned.

 

          She decided to borrow a few books in case she finds none at her Aunt’s house. She knows its vacation, but she can’t last a day without her books.

 

          “Soo Jung-ssi!” the voice of the head librarian reverberates through the bookshelves.

 

          “Yes ahjumma? I’m right by the historical books…”

 

          She hears footsteps coming her way. Deciding to come down of the bookshelf ladder, she met old Miss Choi at the corner of the American Historical journals and the Japanese War archives.

 

          “Yes Madame?”

 

          “I figured you might want to bring some more books with you when you go on that vacation of yours… I haven’t sorted these books out, someone donated them today. I know how excited you are to look through classics, so I’m letting you borrow them…”

 

          Soo Jung’s face lights up at the thought of old books, she’s more than happy to take them with her. She thanked the old lady and went towards her school bag to deposit the books.

 

          Work today seems to be better, regardless of the nasty weather outside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sheet 2**

**Once Upon A Time**

 

 

          The bus ride to the suburbs of Jeonju wasn’t all that tiring. Her aunt promised to pick her up at the bus stop. The text message arrived fifteen minutes ago. She doesn’t think it takes that long to get here from their house.

 

          _I should’ve walked._ She thought to herself, gazing at her surroundings for the first time since she arrived at her destination.

 

          A guy wearing sunglasses and a black beanie sat next to her on the bench. The music blasting from his earphones is loud, rock music and he sings along with it. Soo Jung finds his voice a bit hypnotizing but he looks so much like those grudge punks she often sees on TV it’s scary to even sit next to him. It’s mostly prejudice though she can’t help but be cautious. Deciding to move seats, the guy suddenly stood up waving a hand at another person riding a mini bike. Soo Jung looked at him one last time before fishing for her mobile phone to send a message to her aunt to inquire on their whereabouts. As she’s stuffing her phone back into her shoulder bag, she saw something shiny next to her sneakered feet. Picking it up, it turned out to be a necklace with an infinite symbol for a pendant.

 

          It must be owned by that guy, she says out loud. A few people looked at her like she’d gone crazy. Mentally reprimanding herself, she looks at the necklace one more time trying to decide if she should just leave it where she found it or surrender it over to the lost and found (she actually has no idea where the lost and found is located). She’s having a mental dilemma when a familiar voice started calling her name.

 

          “Jung-unnie! Soo Jung-unnie! Over here!”

 

          Pocketing the necklace, she ran to hug her cousin. “Myeong Eunnie! It’s been a while!”

 

         “I’m glad you chose to stay with us during vacation rather than locking yourself inside that library. Too bad I won’t be able to show you around, I have piano and singing lessons to attend to…”

 

         “Really?”

 

         “Yeah, but I’m free until tomorrow, so we can still go around town…”

 

         “That’s a relief then, I can’t wait!”

 

          “Girls! It’s getting late! I still need to do the groceries…”

 

        The girls smiled at each other and arm in arm skipped towards the car, all the while chatting non-stop.

 

~0~

 

        Her aunt has a friend that owns a second-hand bookshop. She could only sigh happily at the coincidence. The first time they visited, Soo Jung immediately fell in love with the quaint shop. The smell of old books makes her nostalgic.

 

        She was busy looking through the old titles in the shelves that she barely heard her aunt calling her.

 

       “I knew you’d be in your own world again…”

 

       “Oh, Auntie… I’m sorry…”

 

       “My friend here told me she needs an extra hand… You don’t mind that I volunteered you, do you?”

 

        Lee Soo Jung was so elated she’s not able to say anything but nod her head vigorously. She could start today if they asked her to.

 

        “I’ll give you pay, of course. You can work between 3pm ‘till closing time. We close at around 7pm. It’s more of sorting books that have been sent or donated to us. You can take your time doing that. So basically the entire attic flat is yours.”

 

       “How can I say ‘No’ to that offer, Auntie? Even if you don’t pay me. When can I start?”

 

        Amused by Soo Jung’s enthusiasm, the store owner asked her to start when she wanted. She would’ve preferred to start that very day but her aunt insisted she go out shopping and sight-seeing with her and Myeong Eun. They won’t have plenty of time to bond once Myeong Eun starts her music lessons and Soo Jung her part-time.

 

**~0~**

          The next day finds our heroine an hour earlier than she’s supposed to but she felt restless being alone at her aunt’s house. So she decided she’ll just wander around the second floor. Checking the stack of books, most of them were either fairytales or history-centred. Being the curious little butterfly that she is, she sets aside some of that has peaked her interest to read during her free time or if allowed, to take home.

 

          At exactly 3pm, she started with the task that the owner has assigned to her. Making her own to-do list, she began arranging books by genre and listing down their titles and authors.

 

          And the time passed by without our heroine noticing.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheet 3**

**Turn The Knob**

          The second-hand shop’s door opened with a tinkle. The owner looks up from the counter, ready to welcome a customer.

 

          “Auntie, is Woo Hyun around?” A young man approaches the counter, his copper hair covering most of his eyes.

 

          “Oh, Sung Gyu-ya…He hasn’t left the house yet. You’d still be able to catch him if you go now…”

 

          “That… I think I left a book of mine with the second hand books that I brought yesterday. Can I have a look?”

 

          “Sure all the books are still upstairs in the attic…”

 

          “Thanks, Auntie…”

 

          Sung Gyu hurried up the stairs to the attic. He’s not usually this forgetful but he keeps on losing things. He really should start paying attention to his surroundings.

 

          Half way through the stairs he heard his phone ring. Reaching into his pant pocket he sees the caller id reads his friend’s name.

 

          “Yeah, Woo Hyun?” he paused mid-step. Leaning on the stair banister, “You found it? Why is it all of a sudden in your bag? Fine! I’m on my way there…”

 

          He hurried back down the stairs, waved goodbye to the store owner and out the door. He doesn’t remember handing the book to Woo Hyun. And he doesn’t even know if it really is the book he was looking for. Hopefully Woo Hyun would know the difference between a college text book and an actual story book. Regardless of being the son of a book shop owner, his friend is more interested in playing basketball and singing at a noraebang. The only reading material he has seen him read is a comic book. Not that he has any bias towards manhwas; he’s not an avid reader as well. But since his grandmother collects rare books he has once in a while read a few and he admits some are interesting.

 

          He sees Woo Hyun waiting at their front gate. An eyebrow raised, he waves what looks like a children’s storybook. “That’s not mine…” Sung Gyu declares as soon as he reaches his friend. The shit-eating grin Woo Hyun had earlier disappeared and is replaced with confusion.

 

          “What do you mean it’s not yours, it’s definitely not mine.”

 

          “It’s not mine… I’m not looking for a children’s book…”

 

          “Then whose is this?”

 

          Sung Gyu shrugs, walking past Woo Hyun and into the latter’s house. “It’s not just a book Woo Hyun. My grandmother would skin me alive if she found out it’s missing from its display box…”

 

          Woo Hyun follows him and they both ventured up the stairs towards the balcony. “Ah, the magical book… Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you’re grandmother’s going a bit—“

 

          “Ya! Don’t talk about my grandmother like that… It’s not a dangerous book. It’s just that, it’s important to my grandmother. If someone buys it, you’re losing a friend, literally.”

 

          “I’ll tell Mom to not put the books you brought her on display. We’ll look for it tomorrow. Is that the same book that your grandma was talking about when she gave my mother that broken music box?”

 

          “It’s not broken… It works… for certain people…” Sung Gyu sets down his bag, slumps into one of the lounge chairs that’s scattered in the spacious balcony.

 

         The music box works, he tried playing it when he was young and it emits a somewhat eerie lullaby. When his old neighborhood friend tried playing it nothing happened, he was branded a liar after that. The only person that decided to believe him regardless was Woo Hyun.

 

         His grandmother explained to him that the music box only plays for special people. There’s a legend behind that music box that’s been told to him. He’s not certain if he believes it but having that book and the music box in the same place may cause someone trouble.

 

**~0~**

          

          Soo Jung heard noises coming from the stairs, so she immediately stopped what she’s doing to take a look. No one was by the stairs and the owner is busy talking to a customer. She looked at her watch; she’s been upstairs for three hours. Maybe it’s time to take a break.

 

          She went back up and grabbed her bag. She decided to take her break at an isolated part of the attic she’s seen while she was wandering around. There were lounge chairs in there surrounded by tall shelves of books; she’ll be able to take a rest while she catches up on her reading.

 

         There’s a display shelf on the far wall with different antique things. One of the objects on display caught her attention; it’s a miniature bookshelf, with actual tiny books in it. She took it out from its case and inspected it. Judging by the dial on the back, this seems to be a music box. There’s a faint inscription on the back that reads:

 

_“Look world, let me win_

_Sun, rise & give me strength_

_Listen destiny, don’t block me_

_I will protect her…”_

         

          Soo Jung reads it out loud, she can’t seem to recall what book that quote is from. She turns the knob to see if the music box is working. When nothing happened after she’s turned the knob, she turned it around and looked at the shelf doors. Thinking that the music box would play ones she opens the small doors like the jewelry box her mother has, turning the knob once again then opening the latch of the miniature shelf door, immediately an eerie tune started playing.

 

          There’s something about the music that’s enthralling at the same time creepy. Before Soo Jung could shut the music box doors, a hand came out from one of the huge bookshelves and grabbed her arm.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sheet 4**

**Between The Pages**

 

          The premise of the story is typical, a prince looking for his princess. Their families are at war with each other but have to join forces to be able to rescue the princess who has been kidnapped by an enemy of both kingdoms. The path is treacherous but the prince braves it because he loves.

 

          Soo Jung doesn’t remember anything after that. The synopsis at the back of the story made it more appealing so she set it aside for bedtime reading. She did recall putting it inside her bag to read at home.

 

          “I apologize for dragging you here. I heard her music box play and assumed that it must really be her this time…”

 

          A prince? Soo Jung shakes her head wildly. This must be a hallucination, something that her mind has conjured from reading too much. She promises to read three books everyday instead of the five that she always does.

 

          “You must be confused right now. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Nam Woo Hyun of the Nam Kingdom. All that you see before you belongs to my family.” The prince (?) looks forlornly into the distance, whispering “I wish to bring her back here too.”

 

          What is this madness? She needs to wake up from this really…

 

          “Could the young lady tell me her name so I can address you properly?”

 

          “I’m confused… I’m really really _REALLY_ confused right now…”

 

          “Confused? I haven’t heard of such a name before… From what family do you come from?”

 

          Soo Jung doesn't know if she should laugh or cry at the absurdity. This young man’s whole demeanour and clothes is totally something out of the books she has read in the past. She doesn’t want to believe that she is actually inside a book. That would be crazy.

 

          “Have I somehow offended you?”

 

          “No… No… I’m Lee Soo Jung… from…” Seoul… She’s from Seoul. And she’s currently in Jeonju on summer vacation.

 

          “Lee? Are you a cousin of my beloved?”

 

          “Honestly, I don’t know… Who you are, where we’re at and what I’m doing here…”

 

          “You’re from that place, right? The one that’s full of books?”

 

          “You’ve been there?” A fictional character has just declared that he crosses over through the real world. So this is… This is insanity.

 

          The prince nods, either agreeing that this absolutely doesn’t make any sense or he's just entirely insane. “I’ve been there once or twice… The place looks different the few times that I’ve been. I have a friend from there and he has a friend bearing the same name as I…”

 

          “Friend?”

 

          At that moment a flock of birds flew from a distant part of the forest followed by a loud explosion from out of nowhere. Soo Jung thinks this is a book; fiction doesn’t really hurt you, right?

 

          Just then the ground shook.

 

          “Run!”

 

          She needs to wake up now.

 

**~0~**

          

          Kim Sung Gyu rushes towards the bus terminal, he’s sure this is where he must’ve dropped it. Looking through and under the benches but he didn’t find what he was looking for. Of all the things to lose, why does he have to lose the most important one? The book is gone, now the necklace.

 

          The book is already at the second-hand shop with the music box. If someone who found the necklace accidentally goes to the second hand shop and stupidly got curious and plays the music box, it’s going to be a disaster. Kim Sung Gyu thinks no one is that stupid, coincidences like that don’t happen in real life.

 

          He recalls Woo Hyun mentioning a new assistant at their bookshop. Maybe he should get acquainted with that assistant. His head would really be in a platter if he doesn’t find that book. What would that prince do if he’s not able to be there to help? He’d probably get lost in the forest again. Or worst he might make his library explode again. Well, he can do both very well.

 

          It’s hard to rush when you’re riding a bike and everyone wants to get in your way. There’s a flock of birds heading south, there’s a lot of them. He doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

 

          He arrived after a few mishaps (a bruised arm from trying to avoid a couple of middle school students ogling a, what he thinks is a kpop star on a guerrilla date). The counter is empty and Auntie is nowhere to be found. He decided to just go directly to the attic. It’s a quarter to seven. The assistant must still be there. She has to be.

 

          He hears a familiar sound coming from the reading room. That eerie sound can only come from one source. But who would be able to make the music box play unless…

 

          The reading room looked empty at first glance. But there’s a pair of feet peeking near one of the lounge chairs close to the display shelf. The familiar music box is missing from its usual perch. Sung Gyu can now conclude that 1.) The new assistant is stupid 2.) She has both his grandmother’s book and his necklace.

 

          And most importantly she probably needs rescuing.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

          **Sheet 5**

**The Story So Far**

          The ground is shaking like crazy and Soo Jung is being dragged here in there by a character in a book she hasn’t read but should have. Is there an exact scene like this? Would she have avoided it if she did advance reading?     

 

         “Over here, Young Master!”  A voice sounded from a hidden alcove underneath an old tree. Soo Jung looks to see it stretch up so high and so wide it covers almost half of the shaking forest.

 

         “Sung—“

 

         The man hiding in the alcove puts a finger to his lips. A reason to stay quiet? Is the forest going to start to shake again if they made a noise?

 

        The thought was interrupted before she could even voice it. The prince tugged at her hand and they trudged through vines and low hanging trees to go into the alcove.

 

        “How did you get here?” Prince Woo Hyun asked the stranger. He’s wearing the same ensemble as the prince, so Soo Jung assumed that this person must be his right-hand man.

 

        “I should be the one asking questions...” Sung Yeol is looking at her but he’s clearly not going to address her properly. “How did she get here? Judging from her clothes, I could say she’s not a local…”

 

       “Manners, Sung Yeol… She’s my guest, treat her with respect… And besides, she came from the world of abundant books.”

 

       “Same as that friend of yours…” There’s that tone again, it’s obviously full of disdain.

 

        Soo Jung is more confused now (and scared— something that she really doesn’t want to dwell on as of the moment). Someone from her world came here too? Is that person still n this world? Are they going to be stuck here forever?

 

         “Yes. I believe you are here to rescue us, not give me a sermon…”

 

         “I apologize, Young Master. This tunnel here leads us back to the castle. It’s a long walk but this way we’ll arrive back safely.”

 

          “Thank you, Sung Yeol…” Prince Woo Hyun looks at Soo Jung’s direction offering his hand. The man named Sung Yeol eyes her suspiciously.

         

          She scowls at him. She didn’t wish to be here as well. She doesn’t take the offered hand but proceeds to walk towards the tunnel. If she’s going to stay here, she’s not going to be a damsel in distress. She’s read a lot of novels where the female lead waits for a rescue. She’s determined not to be one of them.

 

          She sighs, looking around as she walks. There are torches that lights up the tunnel. Droplets of water falls off the ceiling and a few stray vines line the way. The novel will end eventually, right? She’ll get out of this. She just needs to stay alive.

 

          The walk back to the castle took hours. It was evening when they finally arrived.

 

          There’s a welcoming party at the castle’s entrance. A man stepped forward and bowed towards the prince. His gaze fell on Soo Jung as he was straightening himself up. Soo Jung was slightly taken aback by the irritation on the man’s face.

 

          Well, it’s not her fault that she’s here. Why is everyone looking at her like she did it on purpose?

 

          “Your Highness, where have you been. The King is looking for you.”

 

          “Thank You, Ho Won. Can you ask someone to escort my friend here to a vacant bedchamber? I believe she needs a change of clothes and food too.”

 

          “I’ll let Lady Ji Ae attend to her. Also your... other friend is here as well. He wishes an audience with you; he says it’s about an important matter. He’s waiting at the library…”

 

          “Is that so? Tell my father I’ll see him before dinner. I think I’ll go speak with my friend first. Lady Soo Jung, I would wish for you to join us at the library for tea.” 

 

          The prince exits along with his entourage, sneering sidekick Sung Yeol included. Ho Won bows and takes his leave but not before shooting another death glare at Soo Jung.

**~0~**

          Soo Jung looks around the palace. It was, as all palaces should be, grand with the Kingdom’s coat of arms hanging on alternate beams of the tall ceiling. Soo Jung walked aimlessly, not having a particular destination. The guards won’t talk to her and she hasn’t seen anyone else except them standing in a straight line on the corridors.

 

She heard footsteps running from the end of the hall. She stopped to see who it was. A girl with long light brown hair and a very pale face halted in front of her, catching her breath.

 

          “Lady Soo Jung, is it? I’ve been looking all over the castle for you. You need to get changed. You have tea scheduled with the prince and his guest in a few… Follow me, please.”

 

          The lady was dressed prettily. It was a simple dress, free of ruffles or lace. She was expecting something extravagant even for ladies-in-waiting. But the simplicity of the dress made this lady prettier. The ocean-colored dress fits her perfectly. If she was to be given a similar dress, Soo Jung wishes for it not to be yellow, or else she might expire.

 

          She was lead to a very spacious bedchamber; a dress is laid out on a huge canopied bed. It was yellow. Whoever it is that’s writing (or have written) this book must’ve hated unexpected characters popping out.

 

**~0~**

          The library was atrocious. Books with gold engravings lined the floor to ceiling shelves. This is a bookworm’s dream come true. She runs his hand on the books she could reach and could only stare at the how prettily they were binded. Definitely handmade and covered in authentic leather, she could almost smell the ink that was used to write whatever stories it was in those books. She could stay here forever and read. She’ll never mind the outside.

 

          “You should never think of such things like that, not when you’re here.”

 

          A guy was standing by the door, hands inside his pockets. Unlike everyone she met today, he’s wearing a weirdly printed dress shirt and ripped jeans. “Are you…”

 

          “We were waiting for you. Didn’t they tell you we’re having tea in Woo Hyun’s personal library?”

 

          “Did you come from outside too? I mean… You’re not from this book?”

 

          “What are you talking about? But you know what; it’s a good thing you weren’t there…” he trailed off, pretending he didn’t hear Soo Jung’s questions.

 

           “Ya! It’s obvious… You’re not from here. Judging from the way you’re dressed. How did you get here? How do we leave?” The guy is staring at her with a blank expression. It’s kind of unnerving.

 

          “I have an advice for you though…” continuing as though Soo Jung never spoke.

 

          The creepy silence is getting on her nerves. She’s not usually a confrontational person, but this guy is irritating.

 

          “You need to wake up…”

         


	6. Chapter 6

**Sheet 6**

**Sound Advice**

 

          Prince Woo Hyun taps his foot impatiently. Where did that friend of his go? It’s been five minutes and he hasn’t returned yet. Did he by any chance gotten lost around the castle? But that’s not possible. His friend has been in the castle for quite some time now, he knows his way around like the back of his hand.

 

          They need to talk about how they could save Princess Mi Joo. He believes both of them know how. He’s been running around trying to find her in his dreams. But it never leads to anything. They’re his last hope.

 

          The door to the library opens suddenly revealing his friend though without the girl. “What happened? Where is Lady Soo Jung?”

 

          “I needed her to go back, do some research…  Promise, I’ll help you find the princess, didn’t I? We just need more information of her whereabouts…”

 

          “Will she be able to do it while in your world? Would you be going back there too?”

 

          “Yes… Don’t worry, I‘ll be back with a plan…”

 

          “So I guess we wouldn’t be having tea… again…”

 

          “Ah, man… Why are you being so clingy all of a sudden? You’re obsessed with drinking tea… We’ll do it properly once you’re reunited with the princess…”

 

          The prince has no one else to trust. Everybody in the palace feels that everything is hopeless. They can’t track where the princess is. He’s desperate to find her.

 

          “We’ll find a way… In the meantime, try remembering your dreams. You can’t just be running around in a tunnel and heading nowhere…”

 

          Prince Woo Hyun sighs. The dreams have to be telling him something. Princess Mi Joo might be sending a message and he hasn’t caught on. “I will… Have a safe journey back…”

 

          His friend exits the library with a wave. Maybe it’s about time he joins his Father at dinner. He just needs to evade further discussions of marriage to other eligible princesses.

 

**~0~**

         

          Lee Soo Jung wakes up with a jolt. Her head hurts and her body feels heavy. The music box lay next to her, the tiny closet doors, closed. The eerie music no longer playing.

 

          She shakes her head remembering, the earlier event is still fresh on her mind. Did it really happen? Or did she dream it? It looks like she’s been sleeping. Did she faint in the middle of work? She looks at her watch, its half past six in the evening. She’s been asleep for thirty minutes. But it felt like an entire day. She stands up and rights herself. There’s still thirty minutes left of her shift. She thinks it’s better to fix her things and head downstairs. She can continue sorting the books tomorrow.

 

          She just needs to remember not to step foot in that area again. Should she put the music box in its shelf? Would that be a mistake? She doesn’t want the owner to think she’s been snooping around. Carefully picking up the music box, she puts it back on the display shelf, swearing to never open it again.

 

          She arrives downstairs to see the shop owner talking to a customer. As soon as she sees Soo Jung she waves her towards the counter.

 

          “Soo Jung-ah, I thought you’ll never go down…”

 

          “I’m sorry… I was…”

 

          “It’s okay, you can continue where you left off tomorrow. Oh and also, the books that was sent here earlier today, don’t sort that out yet…”

         

          “Oh that—“

 

          “I’ll help you sort that out…” the customer says, facing her. She froze in her place. The person that the shop owner was talking to is the same person that was in her dream.

 

          “You…”

 

          “This is my son’s friend… His grandmother donated almost half of the books in this shop. My son, you probably won’t meet him here. He’s allergic to books…” the shop owner laughs with the customer.

 

          She feels like she’s inside a warp. Her head feels really heavy. “Ahjumma, would it be okay if I go home early today? I’m feeling a bit stuffy…”

 

          “It must be because you’ve been stuck up there for a long time. You should’ve let her take a break, Ahjumma…”

 

          “Ya!” the ahjumma hits the guest in the arm. “I’m sorry, Soo Jung-ah…”

 

          “Ah no… No, ahjumma… I’m just feeling a bit out of the weather today… I’ll just sleep this off…”

 

          “Sure… Don’t worry about getting to work tomorrow if you’re still not feeling well…”

 

          “Ye, ahjumma… I’ll go ahead now…”

 

          Sung Gyu looks at the shop owner after Soo Jung has closed the shop door. “Ahjumma, about that offer… Can I start tomorrow? You need all the help if you’re going to be going out of town…”

 

          “Are you sure you can handle the store… Just the two of you?”

 

          “I’ve been helping around a lot… I think I’d be able to handle a few days… I’ll call Woo Hyun if we need extra hands…”

 

          “I doubt that kid would want to help… But, I do need more hands to help around. I’ll leave the keys with Woo Hyun. Be here before the shop opens…”

 

          “Ye…”

 

**~0~**

Lee Soo Jung decided to call it a night early. Her head still feels like someone has hit her in the head. The weird feeling didn’t go away even after she took a shower so she figures a rest is needed. She took her bag from the floor deciding to read a bit, maybe it would make her sleep faster. As she’s rummaging through her bag, an unfamiliar book fell out. It doesn’t look like any of the ones she took home from the Seoul Library. She tried to recall if she’s taken any of the unsorted books from the second hand book shop. She did set aside a book for future reading, but doesn’t remember ever putting it inside her bag.

 

          It’s non-descript. When she opened it, she can see a prologue to a story but the succeeding pages are empty. Puzzled, she flips through entire book only to see empty pages. As she was flipping through a note fell out.

 

_Shine on my path, whether I want it or not, the decision has been made_

_I will put everything at risk_

_I will protect you no matter what hardships come_

_I can’t see anything else but you_

                   

          It’s another of those weird writings. She brazes herself; a hand might actually come out of the book. Thankfully nothing happened. She flips the note and sees something written on the back as well.

 

 **Would you help me write their story?**      


	7. Chapter 7

**Sheet 7**

**Work In Progress**

 

          Today the weather reports say it would rain. Summer showers aren’t rare but it gets chilly in the attic when it rains. He doesn’t really like cold weather. It’s almost 3 in the afternoon, why isn’t that new assistant coming? Doesn’t her shift start at 3?

 

          Kim Sung Gyu is bored and a bit impatient. Why isn’t she here yet? He has the urge to drape himself across the counter but doesn’t look very dignified.

 

          The front door chime finally rings; he needs to make a good impression.

 

          She looks so much in a daze that Sung Gyu has a hard time suppressing a laugh. He wonders if she could really be of help. One thing’s for sure, she loves books. And she probably has everything he needs.

 

          “Annyeonghaseyo, Auntie— Oh… why…”

 

          “I’m too young to be called an aunt… I’m sure you can see how manly I am…”

 

          Up fronted is too strong of a word, but it’s the most dominant emotion that lingers on her face. He doesn’t think he was being too much though.

 

          “Umm… I have to start working now…”

 

          “Aren’t you curious? I work part-time here when the owner isn’t around. I’m sure that’s not what you want to know, right?”

 

          “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

 

          He’s been told that he was crazy ever since middle school. The things he knows and the realities that everyone believes differ. He must really be insane, but he knows another reality. Finding out someone knows and exist in both realities is a relief. At least he’s not the only one who’s insane.

 

          Seeming to want to avoid discussion, the new part-time assistant makes her way towards the stairs to the attic.

 

          “Ya! If you don’t want to cooperate, give me my necklace back.”

 

          “What?”

 

          “My necklace, you probably picked it up at the bus station. I’m sure I dropped it there. And the book, I know you have it. Also, if you don’t wish to help, I suggest you steer clear of the attic.” He’s got her attention now.

 

          “Why? I work here. The attic’s my work station. I was asked to sort books there.”

 

          “You don’t want to be there… You’ll be pulled in… Again.”

 

          “Pulled in? I… Seriously, what are you on about?”

 

          “You’ve received my note. We’re the only ones who can help.  I usually work on these things alone; unfortunately I don’t have a knack for romance…”

 

          “You were really there? It wasn’t—“

 

          “A dream? It might be… It’s weird to be dreaming of the same thing though.” Kim Sung Gyu looks at her and predicts a change of heart. “Readers find it boring to read only dialogue, should we give them action?”

 

          “I don’t know much about rescuing…”

 

          He smiles. “Leave that to me. All you need to do is be cheesy…”

**~0~**

 

          The attic looks the way it was when he left last night. The girl has a decency to put everything back in its place. Not that it’s going to look the same way when the prince arrives.                 

          The new girl sat at one of the bean bags farthest from the display shelf. He’s anticipating questions. The explanation would be something from a book. He knows it will be hard to make her understand. No one believes, none at this day and age. Who even believes in magic?

         

          “What do I write? I mean, where do I even start?”

 

          “I was expecting a different question… for starters, aren’t you curious what this is all about?”

 

          “I am… But I really don’t want to know the details. I already think all of this is crazy… I don’t want to know anything else…”

 

          “I see... You’re going in blind. But you do have to know a few things before diving in. There are three important items that we always have to keep with us…”

 

          “This book, your necklace and the music box…” she says casually, ticking off a finger for each item.

 

          “Right. That was a dead giveaway…”

 

          “There’s something I’m curious about though. I have both the necklace and the book. I’m thinking as long as the music box is playing, I’d be inside the book. So I don’t have to physically bring it. But you’d only have the music box. How are you able to get in?”

 

          This was the question he’s a bit uneasy to answer. “I… You don’t really leave. It’s more like falling asleep. So, even if you see the prince grabbing you inside the book you’re body technically stays in the attic…”

 

          “You saw me in the attic? How did you… If you took the book and the necklace, how come it’s still with me? Did you just have to touch one of the objects? It only needs to be in the same room, is that it?”

 

          “Ah yeah… right… That’s… Just…” He doesn’t even know how to explain that a certain skin ship was necessary to be able to go in together. They probably haven’t anticipated that there would be two. As far as history was concerned it only runs in their line. He might need to tell his grandmother about this girl, what was her name again. “Who are you?”

 

          “Huh?”

 

          “Your name… Do you want me to just call you ‘ya’?”

 

          “You’ve heard it from the store owner... You don’t remember? It’s Lee Soo Jung… ”

 

          He rolls his eyes at the sass. He never liked remembering trivial things. “Soo Jung-ssi… Should we start?”

 

          “Wait, you didn’t answer my question… How do we come together?”

 

          He ignores the question, she’ll find out soon enough anyway. “We need to do something first before we go in. You’ve probably noticed the blank pages. You need to write a prompt of some sort... We can’t just do the rescuing. The book wouldn’t accept it. We need to start from the beginning...”

 

          “You mean like ‘Once Upon A Time?’...” she takes the book out from her bag and opens it to a blank page.

 

          “No... The story’s been started, prologue and all, so there’s no need for that. Story so far is... Prince Woo Hyun’s engagement to Princess Mi Joo was planned to be announced. A few days later, Prince Mi Joo went missing.”

 

          Soo Jung looks through the pages again; words started forming as if an invisible hand is writing.

 

>           **_There was once a prince in a faraway land who is famous for his striking good looks and his pure heart._**
> 
> **_The King and Queen are very proud of their only son and solely want what’s best for him. The entire kingdom has seen him grow from a mischievous toddler to a very gallant young man._ **
> 
> **_The announcement of his engagement to a princess is a cause for celebration. But upon finding out that it’s the princess of the neighbouring country they are at conflict with; the people are divided into two opposing opinions. A few are happy that somehow the conflict would be resolved. The rest are suspicious of the intention of the other kingdom. But seeing the prince happy is their main priority, albeit the oppositions. They have heard a lot of good things about the princess and they can’t wait to be acquainted to her._ **
> 
> **_The day of the formal engagement was set and everybody was busy with preparations and the excitement in the whole kingdom is palpable. The entire palace staff is brimming with energy. This was a very happy occasion._ **
> 
> **_The day of the engagement is fast approaching. Everyone is busy doing last minute preparations, when a messenger from the neighbouring country arrived with the most shocking news._ **
> 
> **_Princess Mi Joo is missing._ **

 

          She reads the rest of story’s progress, Prince Woo Hyun volunteering to look for the princess. He’s been everywhere (literally), jumping from one book to another. Trying to find out where the princess went. Who could’ve possibly taken her, or if she had runaway.

 

          Sung Gyu looks at her with anticipation, she probably thinks he’s cool. Of course what else would she expect from someone like him? He thinks the book jumping was a genius. No one ordinary would have ever thought of that.

 

          She looks up from the book she’s holding. Here comes the praises...

 

          “You call this writing?”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Sheet 8**

Interlude

 

          The writing is a bit messy. But it’s forward, not like any fairytale writing she has ever encountered. Soo Jung wonders if her re-writing the story would affect any one of its characters entirely. Still it’s rude of her to question the other person’s writing. She should apologize.

 

        He needs a table to flip, or an entire bookshelf. How can she say that about his writing? It’s perfect and the prince was able to get by with that. “Do you have a problem with my writing?”

 

          “No... I didn’t really mean to put it that way... It’s just that...”

 

          “What?” He accepts constructive criticism don’t get him wrong, he’s open to any suggestions to improve his book writing skills. He hasn’t a lot of practice though (with the criticism not the writing), he’ll just have to get used to it if he wanted help.

 

          “This... What you wrote, it doesn’t sound like a fairytale...” The look on the guy’s face (his name was Sung Gyu, right?) is still somehow pissed. “But it gets the characters moving so ummm... I’ll take it from there?”

 

          “Sorry if I’m not an expert...” He’s still getting used to it.

 

          “That’s not...” She sighs; she really hates getting into arguments.

 

          He doesn’t like letting go of an argument. An insult is an insult no matter how nice she has worded it. And regardless of how much remorse (she’s remorseful, right?) she has.

 

          “The prince hasn’t made any good progress in finding the princess; he doesn’t even have an idea who took her, even with all these running around book jumping and things...”

 

          “Ya!” Is she not done with the insults yet?

 

          “What I mean, how do you want this to end?”

 

          “Like everybody else, with a ‘happily ever after’?” He pauses. “Hey, what do you mean by not making progress? You really have something against my writing?”

 

          Lee Soo Jung seems to be making it worst; criticizing his work when he’s obviously been doing everything alone. She believes that his intention is to help the prince solve the mystery of the princess’ disappearance and bring her back. She wanted the same, she thinks. Shouldn’t every fairytale end with its own Happily Ever After?

 

          “Do you want to start over, re-write everything? You can do it your way... Prince Woo Hyun would probably be confused but whatever, who cares about him... What’s your idea?”

 

          She releases a tired sigh; this conversation is definitely not going nicely. “That’s not really what I meant. I’m sorry if I have somehow offended you. The book jumping was a nice idea... We could make use of it in the future.”

 

          “Of course it is...”

 

          “Why is he doing that though? Jumping into random books without a particular destination, alone? Unless of course he’s being chased by someone, is that it?”

 

          Kim Sung Gyu thinks this over; well it looks cool on paper. He doesn’t really have a particular reason. How does he even explain that? “Well...”

 

          “Those people who kidnapped the princess would also be after him. That would make sense; the princess might not be their real target. It could be the prince and they’re just using the princess as bait?”

 

          He hasn’t actually thought about it but whatever she said made sense so he just nods his head. This is definitely progress.

 

          “Do we even know who actually took Princess Mi Joo? Because if we can figure that out then the rescuing would be easier...” She stops for a while looking at a blank page in the book. “Wait, wouldn’t that be cheating? I’m aware that the authors are the only one who knows who the perpetrators are but here it feels odd knowing all that and subjecting your characters into that kind of suffering when you’re somehow acquainted to them...”

 

          “You’re thinking about it too much and besides we don’t make the villain. The book provides the conflict. The kidnapping happened as part of the story. The first parts have already been written, not by me. There’s a prompt and a prologue... I just followed through...”

 

          The girl has a puzzled look on her face. Things like these cannot be explained, it’s better to experience it.

 

          “You’ll see once we resume writing the story.”

 

          “So someone else is writing the story too? Like another person in charge of conflict?

 

          “Yeah, something like that. Have you thought about what to write yet?”

 

          She has a thoughtful look on her face. Maybe she already has an idea. He wants this to be over with. He likes Prince Woo Hyun’s company; it just gets a bit tiring. With all those formalities and he’s not particularly fond of the stress that comes along with doing these task. He promised himself that he won’t get involved in these things anymore, but what can he do he can’t let a book be unfinished. He needs to find another adventure story next time; one with less romance or maybe he should just stick to wandering inside children’s books. He recalls hasn’t visited Neverland in a while.

 

**~0~**

 

         _Six year old Kim Sung Gyu is bored. There seems to be a lack of kids in this town. He’s not friends with anyone_ _f_ _rom_ _school. That annoying boy from the bookshop does not count. He makes friends with girls and girls are disgusting creatures._

_You see, his whole family just moved in at his grandmother’s house a few weeks ago, he’s the odd one out. Everybody’s already been friends when he arrived. He hates being alone, more in this big house._

_An idea popped up in little Sung Gyu’s head. Since they’ll be staying here for a long time (it could be forever, who knows...), he’d do some exploring. The house is unbelievably huge (to a six year old) it would probably take him years to finish his exploring so he better start now while he’s still young before he becomes a boring adult._

_He decided to start at the attic. He heard there’s a lot of interesting things his grandmother has hid in there. He might be able to find a dragon or two. Or maybe dinosaurs would be hiding in the attic._

_To his disappointment, the attic is pristine. There isn’t a speck of dust anywhere. Kim Sung Gyu finds it weird, the attic that he has seen in movies are all full of dirt, covered in spider webs. Now he believes his grandmother is eccentric._

_The entire attic wall is covered with books; mostly old, really ancient looking ones. A few of them doesn’t have labels. There’s a display case of odd looking things on the far left, upon closer inspection Sung Gyu can tell they are music boxes.  There’s his Mother’s favourite ballerina. Curious if they actually work, he chose one that looks similar to the bookshelves in the attic. He pulled a stool towards the display case, tip-toeing to get that one particular music box._

_Music box in hand, Sung Gyu sat on a stool staring at the bookshelf doors. Now that he has seen it up close. It actually looks like that one shelf they have in their old house that his grandmother won’t have anyone touch. He fiddled with the music box knob, at first he thought it was broken, opening the miniature doors, an eerie yet familiar tune started playing. He remembers her mother playing the same tune on the violin during her free time. He used to sit in front of the music room, ears on the door quietly listening while his mother play._

_A few minutes later, he got bored of just staring at the music box. He returned the stool to its original place. There’s a lone book on a pedestal that looks non-descript, he wonders what’s so important about the book that it has to be separated from the rest._

_Young Kim Sung Gyu was notorious for being perpetually curious and not listening to instructions. There’s definitely a big off limits sign that’s written on the foot rag right next to the stand where the nondescript book is, Sung Gyu ignores it. He wants to read what’s inside that book._

_He grabs the edge of the book making it fall off its pedestal. At a glance the book appears to be empty, all of a sudden words began to materialize into the pages. Little Sung Gyu is not yet good with his alphabet to be able to understand what’s being written in the book, but he’s seriously fascinated. Finally he found magic. He was just looking as words appear on the pages when a rabbit popped out of a page. Delighted, he grabbed the bunny and the next thing he knew he’s an uphill. The rabbit escaped from his grasp hopped away towards a huge tree. He could clearly see a girl looking at the ground where the rabbit has jumped into._

_“Alice?” he whispers into the wind._

_He was woken up from what seems like a dream by his mother, a look of panic written on her face. His grandmother is also there, looking oddly pleased. He is aware that he’s done something terrible, but why is his grandmother smiling like that?_

_"Well done, my little Gyu... I knew you’d take after me...”_

 

**~0~**

 

          Lee Soo Jung is still sifting through the book. She’s taken a separate notepad to jot down notes in. She’s pretty useful, Sung Gyu thinks, useful for someone who can’t appreciate his unique writing. He has survived and finished several stories using his own imagination so it’s weird when someone just outright tells him that he writes differently. Who wants ordinary anyway? There are a lot of those out there. And besides his is a special case. It’s not like he’s selling this novel to anyone.

 

          He wonders when they’ll be able to finish this story. It usually takes him a few months to do so. Maybe it would be faster this time since there’s the two of them. Its summer vacation so there would be a lot of time to meet like this. But wait, she’s not from here, right?

 

          “How long are you staying?”

 

          “Huh?”

         

          “How long are you staying with your Aunt...”

 

          “Hmmm, until summer vacation ends... Roughly about two weeks, well ten days if you deduct the past few days I’ve been here...”

 

          “Ten days?!”

 

          “Ah yeah, why?”

 

          “This won’t do, we better start writing... We don’t have enough time. What are you writing? What do you have now? Ah, whatever... that’ll do...”

 

          Two weeks is not long enough, no ten days is really such a short time to do this. He has gotten kind of attached to the prince and all those extravagant princely things but the entire kingdom has suffered enough. He did promise to give them a happy ending.

 

          “Wait, wait... I need to ask you something. Do you remember the two guys that were with the prince’s welcoming party? Were you the one who wrote about them?”

 

          “Who? Oh Seong Yeol and Ho Won? No, they already exist in the book when I came in to it. They’re part of Prince Woo Hyun’s royal entourage or something. Why?”

 

          “I find them suspicious. They didn’t like that I was there when they found out I wasn’t a local...”

 

          “I kind of feel them though... You’re a total stranger. The princess was kidnapped. It’s hard to trust outsiders. They’re suspicious of me still regardless if I’ve made it clear that I was there to help.”

 

          “Well, that would make sense.” Lee Soo Jung closes her notepad and put her pen away. “I think I have enough here to be able to continue on what you’ve left off...”

 

          “Really? Let’s go then...”

 

          “N-n-now?”

 

          Kim Sung Gyu smiled at her. “Of course we’re going now...”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sheet 9**

Solo

 

          A week has passed since his (strange) friend promised to help him. He doesn’t doubt that he’ll come back, he always does. But time is ticking and the princess is out there somewhere. He’s afraid to imagine the horrors the princess is going through while being held captive.

 

          It’s still unsure though, what the captors truly want. His Father’s advisers haven’t brought forth reasons for the suspected enemy kingdom to abduct the princess. He is constantly restless; he wants this ordeal to end but so far all h has done is wander aimlessly.

 

          “Your Highness, you called for me?” Sung Yeol, one of his most trusted knights entered the tea room, looking exhausted. He has asked him to keep notes of the daily meetings done by the council with regards to finding the princess.

 

          “Yes, I wanted to inquire about the council’s plans of finding Princess Mi Joo...”

 

          “There isn’t much difference from previous council meetings. The only plan that they have now is to look through possible enemy kingdoms or find out if any of them has a valid motive to commit such treason...”

 

          “So the council is still doing nothing...”

 

          “I apologize, your Highness...” Sung Yeol bows low, not able to bring good tidings yet again.

 

          A wave of sadness enveloped Woo Hyun, what use is he if he can’t find his love? What right does he have to be called her betrothed?

 

          A knock on the door broke the silence.

 

          “Your Highness, a guest has arrived for you...” a servant stands by the door of the library, waiting for him.

 

          Sung Yeol takes his leave and the prince is led towards one of their private drawing rooms.

 

          The two people inside the room don’t seem to notice that someone has joined them. Busy in their own world, tension evident between them.

 

          “Why did you...” Lady Soo Jeong suddenly blurts out, frustration clearly written on her face.

 

          Her companion stares at her blankly, face void of emotion when he said, “It was necessary...”

 

          A glaring contest ensued. It’s interesting how relief has suddenly washed over him upon seeing the two. “I hope I’m not interrupting a private conversation...”

 

          Both stopped whatever it is that they were doing and started a chorus of ‘ _of course nots_ ’. The prince find this extremely comical, he can’t help but laugh. It’s a welcome change from the constant strain he’s been feeling as of late.

 

          “We came back to help, well she’s here to... make things more interesting...” Sung Gyu says by way of explanation.

 

          “I’m ecstatic you decided to join our search for my fiancé...”

 

          A blush starts to appear on Soo Jeong’s face. She can’t help it; if a prince showers you with as much attention you’d most likely feel the same.

 

          “Stop being overwhelmed, you’re here to help us make progress not swoon...” Sung Gyu stands up and hands over a book.”Better start working...”

 

          Lee Soo Jeong rolls her eyes. This guy has an uncanny way of ruining moments. She snatched the book from Sung Gyu but not before being sassy, “You want me to write? Here? Now?”

 

          “Do you want a special place, my lady?” The sarcasm in Sung Gyu’s voice was evident not that he’s trying to hide it.

 

          “I’m good—“

 

          “The library’s much comfortable than the drawing room. You might prefer it there...” Prince Woo Hyun offers. And when a prince offers, who’s to say no.

 

          “That would be nice...”

 

          “I’ll have Lady Ji Ae escort you...” the prince look towards Sung Gyu, “Do you mind if we stay here to continue with our discussion?”

 

          Kim Sung Gyu hesitates for a few seconds trying to decide if it’s fine to leave the girl alone. He knows she’s completely harmless, but he’s also aware that she’s absolutely clueless. Whatever is happening inside the book is different from just being outside looking in. “Can I have a word with her for a second?”

 

          Prince Woo Hyun nods his assent, advising Sung Gyu he’ll have tea ready upon his return as he leaves the room and closes the door for their privacy.

 

          Lee Soo Jeong rolls her eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. “Do I need to be supervised? I prefer to work alone and in peace, thank you.”

 

          “I know you’re currently irritated at me, but I see you’re adapting quite well, with the way you talk. That’s beside the point, though. A word of caution, newbie... Things doesn’t work the same here as with our world. I advise you to be very careful what you put on paper...”

 

          “You said—“

 

          “I didn’t say this was entirely a fairytale...”

 

**~O~**

 

          The room is covered with little pink flowers for wallpaper. Peonies, Lady Ji Ae informed her. She’s not well-versed in flowers. Soo Jeong appreciates the company but she’s more worried about putting ink on paper. Whatever she writes now would not only affect the characters in this book, Sung Gyu and her as well.

 

          When she signed up for this she didn’t picture there would be more complications, she wasn’t informed there was a fine print.

 

          “Are you an acquaintance of the prince, Lady Soo Jeong?” Lady Ji Ae inquires as she pours tea into a very expensive looking china.

 

          “I’m just... a visitor. My companion is someone you might call his acquaintance...”

 

          “Lord Sung Gyu? Are you two courting?” she tilts her head, big eyes boring into Soo Jeong’s.

 

          “No! Actually, we’re...” How does she even explain the situation? They’re technically not friends and she definitely doesn’t want to be courted by him. “We’re sort of friends? We’ve recently just been acquainted...”

 

          “Oh... His paid a visit a couple of times, to help Prince Woo Hyun, I heard...”

 

          Curiosity always gets the best of Lee Soo Jeong; she wanted to know more about the prince and the princess. What kind of relationship their kingdoms have. And maybe get some insight about a reason for anyone to think ill of the union.

 

          It could be anything, a fight over a kingdom or it could be a result of jealousy. An idea suddenly came to mind.

 

          “Is Princess Mi Joo loved by the people of this kingdom?”

 

          There’s a pause as if Lady Ji Ae is carefully thinking of her answer. “Of course she’s loved, though you wouldn’t expect her to be loved by all. She’s from an enemy country, if you aren’t aware...”

 

          “Do you have an idea how these two kingdoms became enemies?”

 

          “It’s quite a long story... From what I’ve heard it’s because of lands and they’ve both agreed on the marriage to end the dispute...”

 

          “But if the marriage was intended to end all disputes, why is Princess Mi Joo missing?”

 

          “You and everybody else have the same query. There’s a lot of talk about another enemy kingdom taking Lady Mi Joo so the truce won’t happen...”

 

          Lee Soo Jeong is more confused. There really is another kingdom involved in this. How many kingdoms are there in this story exactly? She most likely needs a map. She’ll have to ask the prince later on.

 

          “If you will excuse me, I still have a few more errands to attend to. I’ll leave you alone. If you have need for anything, pull the bell cord and a servant would be with you shortly.” She exits with a curtsey, leaving Soo Jeong with more questions than answers.

 

          She’s now more determined to start with whatever Sung Gyu has left off, though. If it’s true that the book would bring its own conflict then she’ll just have to be ready for it. She sends a silent apology to Princess Mi Joo in advance for whatever her writing would result to.

 

         And so she starts to write.

          

_It was an ordinary stroll, Princess Mi Joo must’ve lost track after giving chase to a white rabbit. She was famous for being easily side-tracked. The sun is about to set and she’s at an unfamiliar terrain._

_The trees in this area are denser, with thicker and greener leaves. It feels like a different world, like spring has come early. She worries because she’s supposed to meet with her fiancé and the king and queen. It would be impolite to show up looking as she is now. She remembers Lady Ji Ae waiting for her at the edge of this forest, the border between Prince Woo Hyun’s kingdom and hers. She hates to keep people waiting._

_Princess Mi Joo steels herself. She came here easily, it’s not impossible to find her way out. She just needs to remember where she came from. She looks around again trying to see if she could find something familiar, a path back maybe. ‘She can do this’ she cheers herself on._

_A few hours later, she finds she’s back to where she started. The dense trees are the same though now it’s darker. The sun is about to set and these forests is not the safest. As much as she doesn’t want to think how dangerous it might be to spend the night here, her situation is getting more desperate._

_A clearing appears up ahead. This gives her hope, there’s an exit somehow and she’s determined to find out._

_Halfway through the end of the path, she sighs in relief when she sees a familiar face. They’ve found her, finally. It’s unlady-like but she breaks into a run. The person on the other end waves, Princess Mi Joo halts at the sight. There’s something sinister about the other’s face._

_That evil smile is the last thing she sees before she lost consciousness._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sheet 10**

Crescendo

 

         There's a distinct sound of dripping water that Lee Soo Jung can hear from a distance. She tried moving, but her body feels numb, even a slight movement turns out to be impossible. She figured it would be best to keep still, observe. Footsteps can be heard from a distance, she doesn't know if it's coming for her rescue or to finish whatever it is that they've started. Whatever it is she would've wanted for them to do it faster, a lot sooner, earlier when they had the chance, when she was unconscious.

 

          She doesn't deem herself very brave. Wouldn't it be easier to succumb to darkness?  Maybe she'll wake up back at the library then they could do this all over again. Reset. She’ll start by not meddling, doing only the task that she was asked to do.

          

         She recalls it was a few hours into writing that she felt a bit drowsy; she probably fell asleep while writing. She's not sure though, did someone hit her from the back? Most likely. What she wants to know is the reasoning behind it. She came here to help, she must've figured out something though that ‘ _something’_ seems to elude her, not unless her theory that there’s connivance from the inside is true.

 

         Lee Soo Jung ponders about her current situation. It is easier to give up like this: safer. But she thinks about Prince Woo Hyun and Princess Mi Joo not being able to get their happy ending. And Kim Sung Gyu, regardless if he’s mean to her still needs her help.

  

        All these thinking makes her head ache. She decided to worry about this later, if there is still later. ‘Be optimistic’ she tells herself. ‘You’ll get your own rescue.’ She sighs, she always dreamt of having her own fairytale, this is turning out to be a nightmare.

  

        The footsteps are getting closer; Lee Soo Jung closes her eyes. She never really liked dramatics in the books she reads. If this is the end, she'll just sleep through it.

 

 

**~O~**

          Panic was an understatement; Kim Sung Gyu hasn't felt anything like this in his entire existence. He doesn't even have an inkling on how to describe it. It's only been an hour when he left the girl alone only to come back to chaos. The library has books strewn everywhere, as if someone was trying to find something in a hurry. He doesn't care so much about the books but the girl who was supposed to be writing a story for him.

  

          Prince Woo Hyun's men were immediately set out to find Lady Soo Jung. A guest being kidnapped inside the castle is a cause of panic for everyone. This just proves that the place is no longer safe.

 

 _They'll have to keep this a secret_ , Lee Sung Yeol thought to himself. If the people of the kingdom find out that another one went missing, it would be cause for panic and distrust.

  

         The prince is in deep conversation with his mysterious guest, a mix of worry and anger etched on his face. Lee Sung Yeol watched as the prince tries to reason with the man, clearly not wanting to stay still and just wait for news.

  

         A guard approached Sung Yeol with news. They might have an idea of the lady's whereabouts. He immediately ordered the men to search the dungeons subsequently informing Prince Woo Hyun and his friend about the guard's speculation

  

         Kim Sung Gyu didn't waste any time and followed the guards to the dungeons. There should be a reason for all of this. Only a few knows that they're both here for something else other than being the prince’s visiting distant relatives. He didn't bring her here to make her suffer. Maybe a change of plan would be appropriate, only a fool would still want to continue after experiencing this.

  

         The sound of metal doors opening and closing makes Kim Sung Gyu more anxious, if it turns out that Lee Soo Jung is not anywhere inside the castle, he thinks he's going to go insane. And he won't be able to forgive himself for causing someone else harm just because he wanted to share his burden.

  

          "She's in here!" a guard shouts from a distance.

 

          There’s water coming out from all the other locked prison cells. Kim Sung Gyu doesn’t want to imagine his charge being submerged in water. She could probably swim, he jokes to himself. Then again she might be unconscious. The thought made Kim Sung Gyu run faster; shoving the guard aside once he arrives at the door of the cell where she was held.

 

          “Lee Soo Jung!” he shouted, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. She’s laid on a platform, asleep. He snorts, how can someone still sleep in a situation like this? Then again maybe she’s drugged. He hurried towards the sleeping girl, feeling her pulse. It’s steady so being drugged is out of the question. He looked over to check for any injuries, only to stop at the sight of blood running from her temple.

 

          He turned around to call on the guard when the dungeon doors suddenly closed, he can hear the click of a lock being turned. Shouting would be a waste, he’s sure no one would be able to hear them. This most likely is a trap; they know he’ll take the bait if they involved the girl. And the prince is still probably clueless about it.

 

          He tries to wake Lee Soo Jung up when water started rushing inside the cell from every direction, immediately covering the floor in a few feet of water. If she doesn’t wake up, they’ll both be drowned. Thinking of the only solution, Kim Sung Gyu hopes the music box is still playing and that the girl wouldn’t suddenly gain consciousness when they come back to reality.

 

          Like one of those fairytales, where one could only break the spell with a gesture, Sung Gyu braces himself and wakes both of them up with a kiss.

 

**~O~**

          Somewhere in a secluded location, inside a room made of glass, a lone figure sits in what could be considered a mock throne, piercing eyes observing the scene from across the room.

 

          “Let me out!”

 

          “Not yet princess, story dictates you have to wait for your rescue.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Sheet 11**

Nocturne

 

          It’s too early in the morning to whine, but everybody knows Nam Woo Hyun isn’t a morning person. Especially his mother, so her calling at 7 in the morning is definitely odd. He trudges towards their second-hand bookshop, half asleep and still pondering about the reason of his Mom’s call.

 

          All she said was to make a visit. It’s not like he doesn’t make an effort to look after their business when his Mom is away, it’s just that he’s got other things to do. And besides isn’t that what the shop assistants and part-timers are paid for?

 

 That makes him a bad son, he sighs. Finding Kim Sung Gyu is now a priority, he hasn’t heard from him since last night. Woo Hyun wonders where he hangs out lately, other than their gook shop. He feels a bit suspicious.

 

          He arrives at the book shop only to see a note taped on the shop’s front door addressed to Kim Sung Gyu. This day can’t get any weirder, he thinks.

 

          He’s expecting something to spring in on him once he opens the door, but the shop looks perfectly normal. There are piles of boxes by the counter that needs to be sorted. He decided to start with the work because he expects his Mom to send a message of the tasks that he needed to do at the shop.

 

          On his way to the stairs he hears a loud thud, like something falling from the ceiling. Did the attic ceiling just give? Did someone enter from the attic? Thinking carefully, he hesitates a bit. Maybe it would be safer to call 119 first instead of heading in unprepared.

 

          Listening carefully, the noise stopped. Feeling braver, Woo Hyun decided to find out what it was that’s making a noise. The first thing that he heard is a strange sound. One of the music boxes, someone must’ve left it playing. Why would someone do that though? The tune is giving him goosebumps.

 

          “Who’s there?” he calls out.

 

          He hears more rustling and the sound of someone groaning. Stepping into the reading room with caution, Woo Hyun tries to look for the source of the sound. He can see someone’s leg sticking out from behind one of the bookshelves. Did the new part-timer faint? Was she here since last night? Panicked, Woo Hyun silently moves behind the bookshelf.

 

          “Soo Jung-ssi, wake up...”

 

          Hearing that familiar voice, Woo Hyun peeks through the shelf. Seeing his friend looming over the part-timer, he exclaims.

 

          “What the—“

 

          “I’ll explain later. Call an ambulance for me; I think she has a concussion...”

 

          “Blood...”

 

          “I’m aware of that Woo Hyun, so can you just call an ambulance for me please...”

 

          Nam Woo Hyun is still confused but followed his friend’s request. What are they doing in the attic? And why is the part-timer bleeding?

 

**~0~**

          The doctor has informed them that the girl is fine. Head injuries bleed a lot, but it’s nothing serious. She’s still asleep and needs a few more hours of rest. Kim Sung Gyu is relieved that she’s safe. He still has things to do but he thinks it’s better to be here when the girl wakes up. He wonders if her aunt knows where she is at this time. He totally forgot about that detail, she’s probably going to get in a lot of trouble because of him.

 

          “So...what are you two doing there all evening?” Woo Hyun inquires.

 

          “I need to go to my grandmother’s house....”

 

          “Ya... Why are you changing the subject? What have you been up to anyway?”

 

          “I’m running errands...”

 

          “Ha! You always say that when you’re book jumping...”

 

          Kim Sung Gyu looked shocked. All this time he thought Nam Woo Hyun is clueless of what he does.

 

          “I found out a while ago... Your grandmother has been boasting about how proud she is that there’s still someone in her family who inherited the gift of book jumping. Just so you, know I really don’t have an idea what she was talking about, then I remember seeing you disappear while holding ‘Little Mermaid’ in your hands when we were 8...”

 

          His friend nods in understanding, he feels too exhausted to explain the dynamics. He just wants to finish this story and maybe get some rest.

 

          “Is the girl also a jumper?”

 

          “Kind of, I guess...”

 

          “Don’t tell your grandmother... She’ll scare her...” Nam Woo Hyun jokes. He feels his friend is exhausted. This must be an adventure book. He envies the girl though; he’s wanted to come along with Sung Gyu ever since he found out about it. Too bad he’s ordinary.

 

~0~

 

          “When did we get back?”

 

          Lee Soo Jung finds her companion with his friend sitting outside her hospital room. She feels relief now that she’s back in the real world and that the only injury she had was a small wound to the head. It feels different than when she was held captive, like she’d never be able to come back again.

 

          She woke up in a panic but hearing the familiar sounds from outside calmed her, relieved that she’s back. She’s been rescued.

 

          “Earlier... I’m glad you’re fine now... I think it would be better if you go home first. Your aunt and cousin are probably worried about you...”

 

          “No, I’m good...I told them I’m overnighting at the shop...”

 

          “And they let you? Wah, daebak...”         Sung Gyu elbows his friend, tack isn’t one of Nam Woo Hyun’s strong virtues.

 

          “I’m going to my grandmother’s house today... Do you want to come?”

 

          “Wait, is this like meeting the parents? Are you introducing her to your relatives now?”

 

          “Nam Woo Hyun...”

 

          “Kidding! Anyway, there’s a note for you, saw it sticking on the shop’s door...”

 

          Sung Gyu opens the note, the message was ominous. Something intended to rattle him. He doesn’t know who it is from though he sure he’ll be able to find out when he talks to his grandmother. Standing up, he thanked his friend who decided to look after their shop this time. Woo Hyun understands how important this is to Sung Gyu so he lets them go without further questions.

 

**~ 0 ~**

 

          The subway only has a few passengers at this time. Glancing at the girl standing beside him, he figured she must either be really brave or as insane as his grandmother is to continue with this, assuming that she still wants to be part of this story. She must want some answers. Sung Gyu isn’t really good at giving perfectly logical explanations. He doubts that his grandmother would do a better job at it but he thinks his grandmother’s good at telling people what to do and convincing them to do it.

 

          The note is burning a hole on his jean pocket and it’s disturbing. The person who sent it is clearly aware that he’s a jumper, the message is a threat. Who and how he got found out is a mystery to him. He’s been told that same as with the books he ventured into, there would be evil. Villain’s whose sole purpose is to ruin happily ever afters.

 

          There were a lot of those in adventure books, not that he’s expecting nothing (or in this case no one) in fairytales, he should’ve been well aware that most evil resides in good books. This person though is taking it to another level. If he’s able to figure out who it is then they’d be in an even playing field.

 

          He chances a glance at the girl standing beside him, only to find her staring. Raising an eyebrow in query, he felt her gathering her resolve, shifting from where she’s standing to directly face him.

 

          “Thank you...” she whispers, avoiding his stare.

 

          He decides to be playful, melt the tension. “You’re welcome...” giving her a teasing smile. And to startle her even more, Sung Gyu grabs her hand. It would be a lie if he says he’s not amused by the confused expression on her face.

 

          “Our stop...”

 

          The silent ‘ _oh_ ’ is a satisfying reward.

 

**~0~**

 

          House #27 is located up a hill, a vast lot spreading both sides of two blocks. It’s an imposing sight for those seeing it the first time. To Kim Sung Gyu, it’s been home for 15 years and one filled with unforgettable memories. Yes, it’s scary, something that someone needs to get used to.

 

          Leading the way inside the house, Sung Gyu warns his visitor to not wander about. There are things and places and rooms that even he is not allowed to touch or enter.

 

          Well, it’s really not the case, but she doesn’t have to be aware of it, does she? Besides, the hand that he’s holding has just clutched his tighter.

 

          It felt oddly comfortable, Kim Sung Gyu thinks.

 

          “I can’t believe I’ll see the day when you actually bring a girl home and not that best friend of yours...”

 

          The most terrifying part of the house just made her appearance.

 

          “It’s good to know that my grandson is not allergic to girls...”

 

          Sung Gyu reminds himself to not make a face, or bear the consequences. It’s better to change the topic than retaliate. “Lee Soo Jung, meet the head of the Kim Household, my grandmother, Kim Soon Hee...”

 

          The old woman in front of her has a pretty smile, though devious. It’s eerily similar to the one she’s been seeing lately.

 

          “Before you jump into conclusions, I think you’d be more delighted to know that I’ve found a storyteller...”

 

          “Nonsense, they haven’t existed in a while...”

 

          Lee Soo Jung feels offended. She realized she’s a rare kind of weird. One out of a million, who would’ve thought she’s unique.

 

          “I’m currently holding the hand of what you’re saying doesn’t exist...” Raising their entwined hands to make a point.

 

          As if a bucket of cold water was suddenly spilled over her head, it quickly registered that they’ve been walking from the subway station to the ancestral house hand in hand.

 

          “Sorry... I...” Lee Soo Jung immediately lets go of the others hand. Keeping hers in her pocket wishing it would stay there, as if it has a mind of its own.

 

          She caught wind of a silent chuckle; it took all her will power not to glare. After all this is his house and there’s an elder, she doesn’t want to appear impolite.

 

          “She? A storyteller?” the old woman rounded on her, looking for a sign that her grandson is telling the truth. “But, she’s tiny...”

 

          Lee Soo Jung is dumbfounded, what exactly does that have to do with her being a storyteller?

 

          “Ancient accounts have a concrete description of storytellers... She doesn’t... Her aura doesn’t strike me as one...” and the scrutiny continues.

 

          “Grandma, I don’t think what you said made sense. I mean no offense, of course. She made the music box react to her. Plus she’s helping me with the missing princess tale, I haven’t seen the effects of her writing yet but I think she’s fine as she is... “

 

There’s irritation in Sung Gyu’s voice. Lee Soo Jung doesn’t know how to react, she’s more than grateful. “I have more pressing matters to discuss with you though... I think I received a threat...” he continued, this time he sound more restrained.

 

          His grandmother’s face suddenly turned pale. Kim Sung Gyu doesn’t believe it is possible for her grandmother to be afraid; this might be more serious than he thinks.

 

          “Ms. Storyteller, if you don’t mind. I need to speak with my grandson in private...”

 

          Two house helps have appeared from an annex, ready to Soo Jung to the family room, where everybody expects her to wait.

 

          “I mind... I mean...”

 

          Did she just oppose the Kim Head? Sung Gyu is impressed. Anticipating what the girl would say next.

 

          “I’m as much a part of the story as he is... I think I have the right to know.”

 

          There’s a pause. He’s expecting his grandmother to explode. No one has actually disagreed with her for a long time.

 

          “Very well...” She gives her consent, walking towards the stairs. “Follow me, the both of you...”

 

          Lee Soo Jung just won his grandmother over and he couldn’t be more proud.   


	12. Chapter 12

**Sheet 12**

**Of Glass Cages and Fairy Wings**

 

                The glass cage reverberates at every pounding of her fist, her voice echoes around her. How she ended up being here, she doesn’t have an inkling. One thing she’s sure of though is that the person in front of her watching her in amusement is pure evil. It’s only normal that she hates him.

 

        He lets out a long and tired sigh, finally peace and quiet. He is aware that it’s momentary. She’s going to start nagging again, issuing baseless threats. He kinda regrets taking her but it’s all in good fun. Besides what’s a story without them?

 

**~0~**

 

          _A long long time ago when people were simpler and the world is full of blacks and whites and the occasional splashes of colour, the ruling families (the stronger and most influential ones) decided it’s about time that the entire kingdom live in more than the dull blacks and whites._

 

_So they’ve summoned magic and the great book travellers were born._

 

_The rules were simple for the first book travellers, they exist to fight the mundane. They bring back a multitude of adventures with them, things the kingdom hasn’t seen or heard before._

 

_It was great entertainment for the masses at first. But then a family of book travellers became greedy, they wanted more of these adventures. Fame and admiration of the crowd made them want more, bigger roles and a bigger adventure than most. They’ve created their own chaos on disrupting happy ever afters._

 

_You see, once upon a time princes and princesses don’t need to go through pain to be able to be together. There were always laughter and amusement in the stories of old. Not until real people started to meddle. The stories and the characters they’ve loved are now in conflict. They have made everything complicated._

 

_Guilty of what they have done the ruling families decided to end the magic, to put everything back as it was. Though they understand magic isn’t as easy as anyone would think, there are certain consequences of actions nevertheless they are ready._

 

_But Magic isn’t as understanding as they thought it would be. Chaos has been placed; their stories and the characters have suffered. There is a price they must pay._

 

_The Protos, the Antas and the Narras were created thus._

 

_The rules were straightforward. All three were given equal ability to book travel; they are under oath to keep to their parts. The Antas think it’s unfair that they are relegated to a role people hated despite the fact that they are aware of who started the entire ordeal. But they’ve made peace of what they’ve been given._

 

_Or so everyone has thought._

 

**~0~**

 

          Kim Sung Gyu watches as his grandmother rummages through a stack of books. She’s been at it for almost an hour now, there’s no sign of her letting up. She usually doesn’t like being interrupted but there are some things that needed to be sorted out as soon as possible.

 

          “Go ahead and have a look if you’re that curious.” His grandmother castigates someone without stopping from her task. Who, it’s surely not him. He glance towards his far left at the girl who now has a totally confused look on her face.

 

          “Those books won’t do anything to you if you know where to look...”

 

          Her words doesn’t sound too comforting, his grandmother is never one for comfort anyway.

 

          The girl is braver than he imagined. She’s currently looking at the right side of the floor to ceiling shelf, the side where all his finished adventures are.

 

          “How long have you been at this?” Lee Soo Jung asks no one in particular.

 

          Kim Sung Gyu looks at the girl then his grandmother, trying to decide if he’d like to be a part of this ongoing bizarre conversation.

 

          “Answer her, she’s asking you...”

 

          “Wha—“

 

          “That is your bookshelf, right?” Soo Jung points out.

 

          How she knew it was his is a question he would probably ask next. “Yes, it’s mine. How did you know?”

 

          “I don’t know. It somehow reacts to you? Like the books are alive...”

 

          “They are. Alive, somehow... The books, once a Protos has discovered a story they literally come alive...”

 

          Lee Soo Jung approaches the bookshelf, running her fingers on the books spine. The books do feel alive, breathing. It oddly makes her happy, content for some reason.

 

          “I’m convinced...” His grandmother slams a very thick book on an antique writing table. Startled is an understatement, the girl actually jumped a few inches and is now clinging on to the bookshelf’s step ladder.

 

          “I hope that statement follows an explanation, grandmother...”

 

          “Her. A storyteller.”

 

          “Ermmm... Thank you...”

 

          “You’re one of the rare Narras. I haven’t actually met one in a while. Your grandfather was one, a great one that is. Made so many wonderful stories during our time, did some really good stories with you when you were young. All the books on that shelf are done by my husband. The girl feels them because they recognize her, acknowledges her even.”

 

          “Narra?”

 

          “The proper term for us...” She lets out a sigh. “Once I mention these words, you would officially be one of us...”

 

          “Grandma, I’ve been book jumping since I was seven. I don’t think there’s anything more official than that.”

 

          “You are not a book traveller yet; declaring it here will make it official. That threat would be real and the other person would be aware of it.” His grandmother looks at Lee Soo Jung, “You would be included as well, are you willing to stick around until the end?”

 

          Lee Soo Jung stares at the books and then at the old lady who’s looking at her curiously. There is a challenge in her gaze. She nods her head; she’s honestly scared of what might happen after this meeting. But she wants her name in one of these books, books does breathe life. This is the closest to life that she’ll ever experience with the books she loves.

 

          “We are called Protos, we take the lead in these stories. The Narras, that’s what you are...” pointing at Lee Soo Jung. “You help us by writing the story. It’s not that simple though, there are the Antas, and they’re there to create chaos.

 

          “That’s why the books of the modern world are written like that today, we have the good and the evil and in that story, good always wins. In our stories, the side that wins is the side where the Narras are. Without them, the story won’t have an end.

 

          “You found her first, but I want to know where your Narras loyalties lie. Antas have their own cause for doing evil though sometimes the only reason for the good to emerge is if the Antas know they are on the wrong and they’re willing to be righted.

 

          “That note you receive clearly states that the Anta you’re dealing with doesn’t have any intentions of being defeated.”

 

          Kim Sung Gyu takes out the note from his pocket and reads it out loud:

 

**Reality can destroy the dream;**

**Why shouldn’t the dream destroy reality?**

 

          “It’s a quote from George Augustus Moore, an Irish Novelist...” Lee Soo Jung supplies.

 

          “This is a threat, he’s...”

 

          “He’s trying to shake us up. _No tears in the writer; no tears in the reader_. The same author wrote. These books on the shelf, they’re not just alive they’re happy. I want to be able to create something like this too.”

 

          Kim Soon Hee smiles, proud, “You’ve chosen well, grandson.”

 

**~0~**

 

          An hour later after they’ve taken lunch and Sung Gyu has begged his grandmother to explain her last statement to their guest as not to scare her even more.

 

          They’re now back in the attic, only because his Narra is more curious than scared of what they’re facing.

 

          “It’s strange, do you think? Your grandfather is a Narra. I kinda understand why your grandmother is suspicious of me. She knows one personally.”

 

          “You are aware that there would always be a Narra as long as a Proto and an Anta exist, right?”

 

          “Yeah, I was listening when your grandmother was narrating about it. What I find odd is that, you have a Narra for a grandfather and you have absolutely no talent in writing stories...”

 

          “Hey!”

 

          Lee Soo Jung giggles. He usually find giggling girls annoying. They all do that in fairytales. Looking at the girl giggling in front of him makes him smile regardless if her teasing is under-handed.

 

          “What stories do you like?”

 

          She stops laughing and looks at him curious, like a cat.

 

          “Stories? The attic is full of living books. Which story is your favourite...”

 

          “I haven’t looked at any of them...”

 

          “Just tell me a favourite book...”

 

          “The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes...”

 

          “Always one for adventure and here I’d thought you’d say something mundane like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty after what you’ve experienced this past few days.”

 

          “You asked—“

 

          “I did, my fault. Sorry...” He smiles. It’s just really nice to be able to share something like this with someone. Woo Hyun is his best friend but he won’t be able to understand any of this even if he explained it.

 

          “There are music boxes here as well...”

 

          “One or two of them serves the same purpose. The others are there for display to confuse curious people, like you. Can you tell me which one is magic?”

 

          “You better show me something magical or I’ll pick up a blank book and torture you...”

 

          “Grandma should’ve left off the part about the Protos and Narras connection.”

 

          “At least now we can book travel without having to... do skin ship...”

 

          “I’d probably miss that the most....”

 

          “What?!”

 

          “I’m kidding! You’re always so serious when you’re not mocking me...”

 

          She gives a final glare before moving towards the display shelf where the music boxes are stored. “What sport do you like?”

 

          “I don’t do sports... I’m—“

 

          “You’re lazy but you prefer music... So this.” She takes out a music box that resembles a stage with a performer in front of a mic stand. “Basing on your reaction, I’m right...” She turns the knob and the eerie sound started to play. The sound is familiar to her now, sounding more soothing.

 

          “Come here... I hope you like faeries...” Grabbing a book from the shelf, he opens it on a specific page. “This book has been a favourite of mine when I was a kid.”

 

          A million glowing things emerged from the book. Fireflies, Lee Soo Jung finds out.

 

          “On the count of 3...”

 

         “What?”

 

          “1... 2...”

         

          “Huh?”

 

          “3... Hand!”

 

          She holds Sung Gyu’s hand tightly, mostly confused. The fireflies follow them through the hole where they book travelled. Expecting a hasty descent and probably a painful fall, she brazes herself.

 

          It never came, opening her eyes. She realized they were floating.

 

          “Keep thinking happy thoughts, Lee Soo Jung and you’ll be fine...”

 

          “We’re...”

 

          “As cliché as it may sound, we’re in Neverland, to see the faeries.”

 

          “Tinkerbell?”

 

          “I don’t think my grandfather bothered putting her in this story, fairy dust cramps your style. They’re having a Spring Party today if I recall correctly. We’re not joining them, we’re just going to watch...”

 

          He guided her downwards, towards a forest full of trees Soo Jung has never seen before. They have leaves of different colours, all bright and glowing. There were tall grasses swaying in the light breeze.

 

          The moonlight shines through the leaves; it has a pinkish glow to it that reminds Soo Jung of cotton candy.

 

          “Where are...”

 

          “Shh... Look...”

 

          Everything was quiet, like there’s no one there but them; all of a sudden she heard fluttering of wings, a dozen of them. Sung Gyu motioned for her to look up. And there, gazillions of faerie lights seem to be floating on air.

 

          “They’re crowning a new King today, I think... They’re all wearing their best leaves...”

 

          Upon closer inspection, Soo Jung can see little people with wings. Speaking with each other in a language only they know.

 

          “What happens if they see us?”

 

          “Nothing... They’re used to seeing me by now. You, on the other hand, I’m not sure about..."

 

          “You!”

 

          Sung Gyu let out a laugh, mouth wide open, eyes disappearing into crescents. Soo Jung feels content.

 

          “I’ll introduce you to them next time...”

 

          There was a lull to the conversation, both of them just sitting there watching the faeries make merry.

 

          “My grandfather used to take me here when I encounter something scary... He writes me adventures here, with the faeries. Sometimes with pirates...” Sung Gyu narrates.

 

          “Have you been to a lot of scary adventures?”

 

          “Not really, there are occasional weird bad guys but I always manage...”

 

          “I see...”

 

          “I’m sorry for not explaining everything thoroughly. This must’ve really traumatized you...”

 

          Soo Jeong smiles at him.

 

          Sung Gyu notices the dimples that appear on both sides of her cheek for the first time, it suites her.

 

          “I never opened a book I don’t intend to finish...” she whispers.

 

          “Even if...”

 

          “Even if the villains are scarier and bigger and more cunning than Captain Hook...”

 

          They both look up again to watch, who they think are the King and Queen of faeries waltz. All the other faeries join them in waltzing after a few minutes.

 

          “The fairy lights give a comforting feeling like it’s saying ‘everything’s going to be fine...’”

 

          “Everything _IS_ going to be fine.” Lee Soo Jung assures him.    


	13. Chapter 13

**Sheet 13**

**A Kingdom Far Far Away**

 

          Princess Mi Joo sits in a corner of her prison. She loathes the man who dare do this to dishonour her and her entire kingdom. Severe punishment awaits him once she escapes detention, she will make sure of it.

 

          She thinks of her mother, who’s perhaps anxious about her absence. She’s worried about her father, defending their kingdom from accusations of treason. She prays that her people believe in their king. This will soon be over, she trust that her prince is out there looking for her.

 

          And while Prince Woo Hyun makes his way to her, she will find a way to make it easier for him to find her. She sits still, calling on a magic that she isn’t sure existed. She can’t leave everything to fate and hopes her ancestors would guide her this time.

 

          “Your ancient magic wouldn’t work here, Princess. This is my realm, my pretend reality; you can’t do anything here that I don’t allow...”

 

          His tone is always mocking. Taunting her to behave the same manner she had when she was first brought here. She’s not going to fall for the same trick. Ignoring him is her best option. She needs to concentrate; there should be something she can do to send a message. If not to Prince Woo Hyun then to someone, anyone out there.

 

          “I highly admire your efforts. I get easily bored with damsels, I find no fun in teasing them. Do as you please. It would make me very happy to see you fail.” The man sits on his glass throne, watching her intently. “Do you know how curious I am on how all of this will play off? I’ve never read a more exciting story.”

 

          She’s determined to ignore his tirade. Nothing he says will be of use to her; she needs to focus on one task. She will deliver a message, to anyone who will hear her.

 

          “Ignoring me wouldn’t help your cause. But if you wish to be that way, be my guest. Oh wait, you already are, without the privileges.” He pauses to annoy, make her respond to his one-sided conversation. “Let me tell you a fairy-tale instead, I know you pretend to not be interested but I’ll tell it anyway.

 

          Once upon a time is a pretty pathetic start to a story, don’t you think? So let me begin with, there once was two families who’s given the amazing ability to book travel. One family decided to make the mundane more bearable to the town folk only to be shut down by some righteous old council who thinks they’re all that.

 

          So book travelling was divided to the two families, there’s the family who chose to be pathetic; boring even. And there’s that family that was punished to be in the story just to lose.

 

          And you know what I think? My entire family does not deserve this title. We have been hated long enough, it’s about time people acknowledge our significance. I am ending the Protos rule; it’s the Antas turn now. I would say ‘the end’ but it’s just the beginning...”

 

          Princess Mi Joo glares at her captor, nothing he says will daunt her. She was about to speak her mind when the man in front of her doubled over in pain.

 

          A note materialized out of thin air, carrying a voice with it.

 

         **_... and they will live happily ever after. I will make sure of it. — S_**

 

          The man grabbed the note and crumpled it. The look on his face is scarier this time. His face doesn’t show any anger, it’s sinister. Something that slowly creeps into you and leave you suspended. She felt trapped now more than ever.

 

          “Let the games begin then...”

 

          She wants to be far away from here as possible, this guy is definitely mad. She needs to concentrate on her inner magic, a rescue is desperately needed.

 

          A door she’s never noticed before opened. A man wearing a familiar uniform came into view. The princess felt relief wash over her, finally someone found her.

 

          The man stood directly in front of her captor. It’s odd that he went here alone. A confrontation would be futile. The man who kidnapped her wouldn’t listen to reason. She trusts that an army of soldiers are surrounding the area.

 

          “L-nim...” he bowed. “I have significant information for you...”

 

          “You...” She can’t believe what she’s seeing. She didn’t expect for this person to be working for an enemy.

 

          “Hello Princess, I see you’re comfortable...”

 

          “How could you—“

 

          “It’s an honour to chat with your majesty but I have a reign to ruin.”

 

          Princess Mi Joo struggled to stand up, pounding the glass wall with renewed vigour.

 

          “Don’t tire yourself too much; you’ll be reunited with your prince soon. Well as soon as he stops acting like a love sick fool.”

 

          “Enough. What news do you have?”

 

          “I’ve received word that the prince’s ally from your world has acquired himself a Narra...”

 

          “I was expecting something new, they always, always get them. That’s unfair since I found her first...” There’s a faraway look on the man’s face, slowly easing into controlled anger. “Even after I made sure she gets the book, that stupid librarian must’ve failed to give her the correct one. It doesn’t matter; I’ll find a way to get to her. Make sure to have someone watch the Narra once she returns to your castle. Oh and this time, guarantee that she does get my present.”

 

          The traitor exists. She watches as he disappears into the secret door. If she can find a way to leave this cage, that door may be her only way out.

 

          “Don’t think I’m stupid, princess. That door wouldn’t let you out, I’ve given very strict orders... I’ll leave you alone for now. Your prince needs a bit of torturing.”

 **~0~**        

          Back at the Kim Residence’s attic, Sung Gyu sits down, exhausted after having to utilize magic he never knew he could use before. “Message sent” he declares.

 

          Nothing happened after that, Soo Jung was expecting an explosion. Or maybe just a teeny bit of reaction, lightning and thunder perhaps. “So what do we do now?”

 

          “We wait.” Grandma Kim says.

 

          “But the princess—”

 

          “You two need to make plans...Though I advise for the both of you to take a rest. I’ve taken care of suspicions; you can go back to your aunt’s house as if you’ve just come home from a shift.”

 

          Soo Jung hates being perpetually confused. But if she understands correctly, did Sung Gyu’s grandmother just—

 

          “I performed a time spell. I’m a pretty powerful Proto, you might want to know. Been part of the high council too after I’ve retired being a book traveller.”

 

          _There’s no end to the amazement_ , Soo Jung thought.  Going on vacation here was a good decision, the best she has ever made. Then she remembers.”I’m only here for two weeks! We don’t have much time. There are a lot of things to do still—”

 

         “Technically, you only have eleven days left of your vacation...” Kim Sung Gyu points out. “Before you retaliate, I’m aware of your urgency to help, but sleep is necessary for the brain to function properly. We both need it, we’ll resume tomorrow.”

 

          Soo Jung consents not able to find anything to counter what Sung Gyu has said. She’s not sure if she’d be able to sleep though. There are a lot of ideas running in her head at present.

 

          “I suggest you jot down everything that’s coming into your mind right now. However, I would advise you to write it on a separate sheet of paper, the ordinary kind. Please avoid writing anything on the book for now. I want to be aware of what’s going to happen when you start writing.” Kim Sung Gyu gathers her stuff, slinging her bag on his shoulder. “I’ll take you to the bus stop.

 

          “What time is it supposed to be now?”

 

          “Your shift ends at 7pm, right? So, it’s after 7 now… Let’s go.”

**~0~**

          The bus stop is just a short walk away from Sung Gyu’s house. There’s still a lot of things he needed to do but he’s hesitant to leave the girl alone. For some reason, he dreads the separation, like something ominous is about to happen.

 

           “You can go back home now… I can manage to find the right bus from here.” Soo Jung takes her bag from Sung Gyu, proceeding to look at the map to see which bus she needs to take to her aunt’s house.

 

          Sung Gyu lingers by her side, it’s a bit unnerving. “Seriously, I can manage. See…” Pointing on a certain bus number. “I’ve found my bus.”

 

          “What’s your number?”

 

          “It’s Bus 17, I’m not such a noob to not be able to find my way…” she rolls her eyes. Now she realizes she's tired, regardless if her brain's popping up ideas in her head nonstop.

 

          “No, I meant your mobile number…”

 

          “Huh?”

 

          “In case I needed to get in touch with you… Or if you have ideas that you want to share. It’s easier than waiting to know the next day…”

 

          She’s still hesitant but Soo Jung thinks it’s perfectly reasonable. More now that they’re officially working together on the story. She wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Sung Gyu.

 

          He scoffs. “How old fashioned of you…”

 

          Annoyed, she tried to snatch the paper, back.

 

          “I like old fashioned… See you tomorrow!” 

 

          Again, he leaves her dumbfounded. She's going to get her revenge later on. He can't think he'd get away with teasing her without consequences.

**~0~**

          That night at home, while watching her cousin practice playing the piano. She thinks back on the events from earlier. It still feels surreal, like something from a dream. She doesn’t feel particularly different though she’s aware that everything is no longer as it seems.

 

          Sighing, this is becoming really frustrating. Should she start jotting down ideas instead of sitting down and making sense of everything?

 

          “You seem bothered, Soo Jung?” Her aunt inquires.

 

          “She’s been sighing since earlier, it’s distracting…” Myeong Eun complains.

 

          “I’m sorry…”

 

          “Is this about work? I could ask my friend to give you a day off tomorrow if you wish to rest…”

 

          “It’s not that. Work’s fine… Is it okay if I go upstairs. I have to call Mom. Maybe I’m just feeling a bit restless…”

 

          “Okay, tell me if you’re still feeling out of the weather. I’ll call in sick for you…”

 

          “Mom’s pretty good at mimicking your voice…”

 

          “Auntie! That’s not necessary. I’ll see you both in the morning. Good Night!”

 

          In her room, Soo Jung takes out a sheet of paper. She’ll start by writing down what she knows of the story so far. Last she remembers is her being abducted, that she figured out has something to do with her being a Narra.

 

          And it also solidifies her suspicion that someone inside the castle is involved in the princess’ disappearance. The question now is, who and how many are they.

 

          She’s sure that whoever that person is, he or she’s not working alone.  That person would need eyes everywhere. She would need to go back to the castle to figure that out. She’ll have to tell Sung Gyu about her suspicions.

 

          Speaking of Sung Gyu, she checks her mobile phone only to see 13 messages and 25 miscalls. A few of the messages are from her parents. 5 miscalls from people at her university.

 

          8 messages and 20 miscalls from the same unknown number. She guesses it’s Sung Gyu based on how the last message reads:

 

   **Ya! You don’t give your number to someone only to ignore them. Wait have you been kidnapped? Did they find you? That’s stupid. Message me back once you read this. If not, you’re dead tomorrow. - KSG**

 

          She replies back:

 

    **I’m still alive, thank you. I’ve arrived home 3 hours ago. – LSJ**

 

          She receives a response a few seconds later.

 

          **Good then… Sleep well. I’ll see you tomorrow. Save my number. You need to pick up when I call. Grandma gets worried.**

 

          Lee Soo Jung saves his number, amused by his last message. Her phone beeps again showing another message from Kim Sung Gyu.

 

          **Don’t worry too much. Sweet dreams, uri Narra.**

 

          She laughs at the play of words.

**~0~**

 

          Kim Sung Gyu’s phone beeps. The narra finally decided to make a reply.

 

      **Don’t worry too. Gyu-night~**

                  

          He can’t stop himself from laughing outloud.

 

          His grandmother was right, he have chosen well.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Sheet 14**

**The Exchange For A Book Day**

 

          It’s such a lovely day for a story or so Lee Soo Jung thinks as she skips her way towards the second-hand book shop. The summer rains have been occurring nearly every day since they’ve started doing outlines. She doesn’t know if it’s necessary for them to list down characters and all but she guesses it’s best to keep track.

 

          Today the sun decided to shine properly and she can’t help but smile stupidly. Progress, they’re really making progress.

 

          She sees someone standing by the door of the shop. It’s not strange to have someone waiting outside the shop doors but the guy is staring, most definitely at her.

 

          “Standing in the middle of the street isn’t safe, most especially to motorist.”

 

          “You mean not safe for—“

 

          “You? I don’t think so.”

 

          “Have I mentioned how frustrating you are?”

 

          “Can’t recall, you probably have... I might’ve forgotten. So what’s the reason of the standing around?”

 

          She points at the shop only to be met with a questioning gaze.

 

          “I’m aware that the shop is there...”

 

          “There’s a...” She looks back at the shop and sees nothing. “There’s a guy who’s been staring...at me earlier from the front of the shop...”

 

          “I really should recommend you some other book genres; you’re clearly being badly influenced by all these fairy tale books.”

 

          “I am not... He was... Never mind. I’m going to be late, I’ll go ahead...”

 

          “I’ll escort you... In case this mysterious person who’s been staring at you decided to make an appearance...”

 

          “I am not joking!” She’s exasperated. She can only take jokes so far but he has a bad habit of mocking her for every little thing since they started with story concepts.

 

          “I...” It’s pretty evident that he was taken aback by her sudden outburst. “I was...”

 

          “You don’t need to come with me, I can write things myself.”

 

          She didn’t wait for a response. Anything he says would infuriate her more. Maybe it would be best to do this alone instead of enduring. She might eventually do something really bad to him if this keeps up.

 

          For weeks she thought he’d realize to stop with the joking around, unfortunately he’s too thick to realize that the jokes are no longer funny to her. Hopefully, she’d be able to confront him about it the next time that they meet.

 

          There’s a large poster in front of the bookshop announcing an exchange-for-a-book day. What it really is, she’s curious to find out.

 

          The owner of the shop is at the counter when she opened the door, stacking a large array of books and checking the POS. “There you are... New books to be sorted upstairs, we actually need them down here so I have Woo Hyun come up there to bring down most of the books.”

 

          “An exchange...”

 

          “Customer’s can bring in their old books in exchange of another book they find interesting. We do it every third week of the month. Clients find it fun, I do too. There’s all sorts of people coming in and out of the store, it makes for a really fascinating day.”

 

          “I’ll go upstairs and help with the other books now then...”

 

          “Introduce yourself to Woo Hyun, he doesn’t have any idea who’s who in our staff.”

 

**~0~**

 

          The attic is in chaos, to put it mildly. She hasn’t seen these many books in all the time she’s been at the shop. Customers finding this event interesting is definitely an understatement.

 

          There’s another person amidst the books, stacking them by size which is a neat thing to do only she was asked the first time to organize the books by genre.

 

          “Ermmm, excuse me... Nam Woo Hyun?”

 

          A head of blond hair comes out from one of the high pile of volumes. “Yes? Are you sent here to help me?” He directs a very winsome smile at her. For a second she was struck at how identical he and the prince looks, except from the blond hair. “Oh, it’s you... I don’t see Sung Gyu. He’s been trailing you around for weeks now. I was starting to think I’ve been replaced.”

 

          “What?”

 

          “I still get the best friend role in the story, right?”

 

          “I hope so, I don’t have any interest in the part...”

 

          “Weird, a lot have been vying for it. Well, I do hope you really came here to help. There’s a lot of books to sort as you can see.”

          She smiles and started taking a few books from the stack. The sight and scent of books relaxes her. She almost forgot that she’s annoyed at a certain someone. Not until the person who’s sorting the books with her reminded her.

 

          “He’s right, you are adorable in an odd-ish sort of way...”

 

          “Pardon me?”

 

          “And polite too...”

 

          “I don’t get—“

 

          “He didn’t tell me you were a bit slow...”

 

          “Hey!”

 

          “Kidding... Sorry. You’re adorable. Let’s leave it at that.”

 

           They continue sorting the books and brought it downstairs. There are a couple of people already doing the trading, listing favourites and exchanging book recommendations. Unable to resist talks about books, Lee Soo Jung decided to join the festivities.

 

          She was busy relating the story of one of her recommended books when someone tapped her shoulder.

 

          “Excuse me, I can’t help but to interrupt after hearing you talk about that author...”

 

          She turns around to check who is speaking. To her surprise it was the boy from earlier, the one she saw by the front of the bookstore. “I saw you...”

 

          “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to be creepy. I was supposed to come in but then I remember I haven’t got any books to trade so I went back home...”

 

          There were a bunch of girls that are staring at them, well the guy particularly. Lee Soo Jung can’t blame them, he’s face is sculptor’s dream.

 

          “I have, ermmm... a book to recommend you. If you don’t mind.” The sheepish look on his face as he hands over the book is absolutely endearing, particularly with his dimple showing.

 

          “Sure...” She took the book, examining it. ‘The Doll’ its title embossed in gold on a plain white cover. It looks expensive, she feels guilty not being able to give anything back. “I don’t have anything to exchange it with though...”

 

          “It’s fine.” He moved closer, looking around as if making sure that no one would hear. Whispering to her, “That book of yours, the one that you’re writing...”

 

          She’s puzzled she never told anyone that she’s writing anything.

 

          “Write it for me, Narra.”

 

**~0~**

 

          Nam Woo Hyun stacks up the last of the boxes from downstairs, looking around the attic spotting a sling bag in a corner. He thought the assistant already went home. He went back downstairs to check with the other assistants no one has seen the part-timer since they’ve gone down to join the exchange.

 

          He was about to go back upstairs to double check when there was a banging on the shop’s door.

 

          “Sung Gyu?” he opens the door, worried because he’s never seen Sung Gyu act like this. “What’s wrong?”

 

          “Lee Soo Jung, is she still here?”

 

          “Her bag is; I can’t find the owner.” The distress on his friend’s face is enough to make him feel panic. “Hey, what’s happening?”

 

          “I think they’ve got her..."


	15. Chapter 15

 A Book of Lies

 

_**Once upon a time there’s a stupid girl who’s stupid enough to take whatever it is that is handed over to her by a complete stranger. And because that girl is stupid, they can now live happily ever after.**_

 

**_The end._ **

          Lady Ji Ae smiles at the parchment in front of her, twirling the fountain pen in her hand. “Stupid, stupid Narra...” she mutters.

 

          There’s a knock on her door, the lady hates having her alone time interrupted, though as custom dictates she has to smile and be polite. She hates this world, all this politeness, this fake loyalty. The world of books is not as pleasant as everybody thinks it is.

 

          She prefers the unknown; she’s used to the heartache, the never ending failures. But now is their turn.

 

          There’s another knock, this time the lady answers, “Come in...”

 

          A girl she’s unfamiliar with opened the door, she wasn’t aware that they’ve acquired new lady’s-in-waiting. Or she could be one of the many highborns that was brought to accompany the princess after the marriage.

 

          What are they doing here so early?

 

          “Lady Ji Ae, I’m Kim Ji Won of the Flower Kingdom. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! I’m rather new and the servants speak very highly of you.”

 

          The new girl smiles brightly at her. Lady Ji Ae tries to find anything wrong with this visit. She herself has no royal standing; she’s just a distant cousin, no one is obligated to pay her a courtesy visit. The girl at the door tilts her head, aware that she’s being scrutinized.

 

          “I apologize, I’m being quite rude. Do you wish to come in?” Ji Ae directs her to one of the chaise chairs.

 

          Lady Ji Won shakes her head. “I actually volunteered to send you a message from a knight named Ho Won?”

 

          She waits, keeping her face neutral.

 

          “He wishes to speak with you. He says he’ll be waiting at the blue room...”

 

          “Is that all?” What does that knight need from her? She can’t have anyone be suspicious of her so she decided to oblige.

 

          “Yes. Lady Ji Ae? Should I you to him? Not that I know where the room is. I mean, I’ve never seen the blue room... I’ve never had the chance to look around...”

 

          “Come with me then, I’ll give you a tour of this wing before we head to the blue room...”

 

          Her guest’s face positively lit up, she hasn’t seen anyone so endearing in a long time. She shakes her head; it’s not good being attached. She knows everything will end eventually. This is a temporary world, she reminds herself, nothing is permanent here.

 

          “Lady Ji Ae?”

 

          “Let’s go...” Ji Ae stands up, taking the sheet of paper with her, crumpling it as she reach the door and tossing it to the waste bin before leaving her room and closing her door tightly.

 

          The lady named Kim Ji Won chatters as they walk around the lady’s wing, commenting on the draperies and the furniture. She hasn’t encountered anyone this enthusiastic; the castle is too quiet at times. It’s a welcome change.

 

          They arrive at the blue room, Ji Ae promises to show the new lady-in-waiting the rest of the castle the next time they meet.

 

          As soon as Lady Ji Ae entered the room, Kim Ji Won discretely hides in an alcove, pulling out a parchment from the back of one of the portraits. She writes then folds it into a crane, putting a hand over the other she whispers a spell making the paper crane in her hand disappear.

 

**~0~**

 

 

          Lee Ho Won phases back and forth, stopping every now and then to tap his finger on the prince’s mahogany table.

 

          There are strange things happening inside the castle that he’s not able to understand. The prince’s visitors he couldn’t trust, the seemingly useless search for the missing princess. All this just because they want an alliance that has been considered fatal a couple of centuries before.

 

          He’s a man of action; peace has been acquired by war ever since he can remember. He’s been trained for it and now he’s relegated to stand still and deliver worthless reports from inadequate people.

 

          Since he can’t seem to get a grasp on anything that happens right now and the news that comes to him is most likely filtered. The ladys-in-waiting probably knows more things than him. Gossip isn’t a good source of information, but he’s willing to take whatever he can. He needs to find his answers.

 

          “You wish to see me?”       

 

          “Yes... Have a seat, Lady Ji Ae...”

 

          “I have things to do, so I trust this won’t be a very long conversation for me to think a chair would be necessary.”

 

          “I’m concerned that the castle is being flocked by the prince’s distant cousins and their visitors.”

 

          “There’s a missing princess case that you’re supposed to be presiding over, I don’t suppose looking after the visitors is required of your post.”

 

          “Yes, I don’t suppose it is. But keeping the peace is required of me so I am doing my job...”

 

          “What do you want from me then?”        

 

          “Information only those who like to dwell in corners know about.”

 

          “I do not gossip like the servants.”

 

          “Of course you don’t but you’re also not as innocent as you pretend to be. I have my eyes on you, on all of you distant cousins.”

 

          “Suit yourself then.”

 

          Lady Ji Ae left as quickly as she can and Ho Won is left with nothing to start his search with. He’s intent though to have eyes and ears everywhere, finding the princess is essential, knowing who’s keeping them from finding her is also important.

 

**~0~**

 

          The attic is left as it was the last time he has been here. He has his grandmother perform magic for him every single day, something they can’t continue doing. Deception is not something that he’s an expert on. He still doesn’t have a clue where she is though the last thing his friend have mentioned is a book event, funny how every little thing that happens to them always involves a book.

 

          He guesses it would always be that way from now on.

 

           There wasn’t any note or messages, she just disappeared, however he’s sure that this has everything to do with the current Anta that they’re dealing with. The sooner he finds that Anta’s whereabouts, the better.

 

          Well since he doesn’t have an inkling as to where to start his search so he decided to go back inside the book to find answers. Without a Narra he’s stuck with deciding on his own, he has gotten pretty used to having someone decide things with.

 

          Standing up to get the music box from the shelf, he spots the girl’s sling bag on the same spot it has been since three days. He’s not in the habit of looking through someone else’s belongings but desperate times and all that.

 

          For someone who’s so small her bag is pretty heavy, almost certainly heavier than she is. He needs to remind himself to buy her a sturdier bag after all of this. Kind of like a farewell present since she would be going back to Seoul as soon as her vacation is over. Judging by the number of times they’ve put daily life on rewind and supposing that everything was kept on its normal phase, she’d be here a full month. He sighs, _here_ is such an odd term to use when she isn’t anywhere near _‘here’_.

 

          The bag’s contents are mostly books, an old, very tattered journal of sorts, keys and a pouch of what he thought would contain girly things that turned out to be an assortment of pens. He goes through the bag and finds out an assortment of more odd things, but there is something that’s missing...

 

          Her mobile phone.

 

          If he’s lucky enough it should be with her wherever she is.  He chose to send a coded message instead of calling just in case someone else is in possession of it.

 

          He waits a minute to receive a response, if he doesn’t receive any he’s going to proceed with his plans.

 

          His phone beeps. Looking at the screen, he lets out a sigh of relief. He’s not sure yet if the message came from her but he’s about to find out.

 

**I hate old books. They are full of lies.**

 

          The message is vague and he knows it’s far from the truth. There’s one way to find out. He calls her number only to be answered by an unexpectedly automated sounding woman.

 

          He stares at his screen, trying to see if there’s a hidden meaning in the message he received. He’s sure there is since the other plausible answer is not an option he wants to think about.

 

          Old books, this place is swarming with old books and a few hundred that could be about lies and deception. He needs to narrow it down and fast.

 

          Sung Gyu goes back to look inside Soo Jung’s bag, it makes sense to look there first. She might have one in her possession. If not, he has an entire evening to spend to look through the catalogues.

 

          All four books inside her bag are contemporary, the only other thing he hasn’t check is the journal. He doesn’t want to touch it, it’s something personal.

         

          He knows he has a few other options but he needs to cover all his bases. He looks at the journal again, grits his teeth and opens it.

 

_**The Ancient Book of Deception** _

         

          He laughs out loud; Lee Soo Jung has found a way to amuse him yet again.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Doll**

         

          A plethora of birds flies out of the vast forest, Sung Gyu groans from where he is lying at the forest floor. He miscalculated again. He was supposed to land at his assigned room inside the castle, it’s not a surprise since he’s been very distracted lately.

 

          If you were given a vaguely incoherent list of people and suspicious goings on inside a castle you never really have time to be familiar with through a book titled inappropriately, you’d definitely be distracted.

 

          He was thankful for the help that he got from his Narra though his amusement is soon replaced with annoyance as soon as he figured out that: 1. She decided to write alone 2. She used magic without consulting him 3. She didn’t list down all the people that are supposedly helping her and 4. She probably figured out half of the things he’s been struggling to figure out for a month in a span of a week.

 

          Another thing he needs to figure out is the spy called “The Doll”, anyone who calls themselves by that name clearly wishes to be a puppet. He hopes they’ve written enough to keep the story going into the direction that they needed it to go.

 

          He believes his Narra, he knows that she wouldn’t turn her back on her promise. Kim Sung Gyu knows that he was given an opening; all he needed to do is follow through.

 

          First things first though, he needs to get out of this forest. It’s too bad because he’s really not good at directions. He hasn’t ventured this far into the forest, he actually doesn’t remember ever going into these parts or that these parts actually exist.

 

          He just needs to rely on instinct now.

 

**~0~**

 

          It’s a comical tableau of two people inside a white room staring at each other. The boy lazily standing by the door, a playful smile on his face; the girl sitting straight on a bed glaring at the other.

 

          “Lee Soo Jung, right?”

 

          “Who are you? What do you want from me?”

 

          “I do believe introductions aren’t necessary. I heard you were very clever, I’m sure you’ve figured out the answers to your questions by now...”

 

          She has a very different prospect of being held captive and this isn’t one of them. She’s in a very modern room, sitting on a bed; not shackled. The room doesn’t seem to be a prison. To tell the truth it looks more like her dorm room at university. This person wants her to be comfortable; instinct tells her she’s being detained for that one specific reason.

 

          “You’ve figured it out. That’s nice...” He approaches her slowly, half bows to level his face to hers once he’s close enough. “I want you to feel at ease here but not too comfortable to think I’ll let you off easy. I have every intention to win this time; you are going to give me that victory.”

 

           
          “What makes you think I’ll write for you?”

 

          He straightens up, smiles evilly at her, “Oh you will. And I won’t need to do anything. You will destroy the world you created on your own. You’re my Narra now...”

 

          “You wish.”

 

          “It’s already been granted.” He bows and exists.

 

           The door blends perfectly with the wall that no one would have an idea that there was an exit.

 

           Lee Soo Jung takes deep breaths to calm herself. She doubts she could just walk to that door and leave. The room has the basic things she would need to write, an assortment of pens are organized on the far side of the table and so are really expensive looking sheets of writing paper. For sure, he made preparations a long time ago. This room isn’t specifically made for her. It’s a discrete cage for Narras.

 

            She just hopes Sung Gyu figured out her message. The people she wrote in the book have been sending her clues only for a short while. She figured the princess would have a need for companions so she decided she’d send them now.

 

             Once they come face to face with Sung Gyu they’ll automatically disappear and the story would reset. No one would even remember them. She found out that there is a way to reverse stories in the journal that Sung Gyu’s grandmother passed on to her. It was a book Narras commonly used for emergencies. It’s very interesting magic, with a very apt title.

           

          She could just stay here and wait it out. She doesn’t have any obligations to write for this person. Or she could use this opportunity to find the princess. She’d definitely be here. Soo Jung just needs to figure out how to get out of her prison.

 

          She takes out a few sheets of parchment from her jean pocket, tearing out a small piece. She needs to send out a message. Sitting at the writing table, she makes sure she’s got all her bases covered.

 

          She just managed to finish writing when she smells a sugary sweet scent. It reminds her of trips to the candy store with her parents when she was a little girl. She’s always been overly fond of it that her Dad makes sure to bring her a new kind of sweet every time he comes back from his travels.

 

          Soo Jung soon outgrew her sweet and this scent is bringing back very pleasant memories. The urge to stay here forever grows strong and the urge to lie down too. There’s something happening to her that she doesn’t understand; the scent. It’s making her dizzy.

 

          She shakes her head to clear it from memories, there’s a different scent now, one that makes her head pound. She needs to—

 

**~0~**

 

          “Slumped on the desk, asleep, I’m sure it would be painful.” The Doll looks at her companion busy eating ramen as if nothing of importance is happening. “Don’t you think it’s too much?”

 

          He scoffs. “That person’s mind is hard to manipulate, this isn’t too much...”

 

          She observes the girl slumped on the desk, face in pain. She doesn’t think anyone would want to sleep with past memories haunting them. She herself wouldn’t want it.

 

          “Have everyone ready, we’re starting Phase 2 as soon as our Narra wakes up.”

 

          “The Protos returned yesterday, I’ve asked someone to come get him for you.”

 

          “Not yet...” Looking at his doll, he thinks how easily people can be manipulated. They’re like open books, all you need to do is read. “I want to play with them still...”

 

          At this point, only a fool would be dim enough not to be scared.

 

          “Welcome him for me, will you?”

 

          She bows, of course. She’s always done as she was told.

 

**~0~**

         

          He arrives at the palace filthy, with twigs and leaves and other things he’s not able to figure out sticking to him. It’s a good thing one of the castle guards found him while patrolling. He’d probably roam the entire kingdom for days, he doesn’t like the idea.

 

          “Lady Ji Ae... What are you doing outside the castle?”

 

          “I heard Lord Sung Gyu was found wandering the forest. It’s not very advisable especially this late...”

 

          “I know... I appreciate your concern though... Can I have an audience with the prince regardless of how shabby I look; It’s very important.”

 

          “I’ll walk you...”

 

          “Ermm.. No... I mean, I’m perfectly fine on my own. I know the palace better than the forest. Thank you though. Bye...”

 

          Kim Sung Gyu’s relieved to have gotten away from the lady-in-waiting. She gives him the creeps for no apparent reason. Maybe because her face looks blank all the time, smiling must not be her habit.

 

          And he’s got other things to look out for other than the prince. Remembering the staff wouldn’t be hard, he’s been in and out of the castle several times to memorize faces. He just needs to look out for new faces, easier said than done.

 

          He sighs, as much as he wants to look for Soo Jung, her instructions clearly indicate he finds her spies. His grandmother promised to look for the Narra in his behalf. The important thing now is, first to find the spies and then this Doll that they’re writing about.

 

          The third corridor of the west wing is where the ladies-in-waiting usually reside. He wonders if he’d be able to find anyone considering all the corridors he’s gone into is empty. Where are all these supposed ladies-in-waiting?

 

          “Excuse me?”

 

          Finally, a living person. “I was—“

 

          “The books that I read have a life of its own; they are alive.”

 

          “What the...” The lady in front of him isn’t familiar, she smiles too much. None of the ladies-in-waiting or staff smiles this much. “Are you...”

 

          “There are four of us ladies-in-waiting left; one has already sent a message. That’s Lady Ji Won, I’m sent here to oversee everything so I won’t disappear until you’ve made what Lady Soo Jung thinks is progress.”

 

          “Wow, what confidence she has in me...”

         

          “I think it’s quite understandable. Considering there are people around we can’t trust.”

 

          He can’t hide how offended he is of the statement. But everything this lady says makes sense. “Where can I find the others?”

 

          “They’re all over the castle. You’ll be able to meet them once they get enough information.”

 

          “How can I be sure she’s—“

 

          “And he. You’ll know. They’ll tell you...”

 

          He’s trying hard not to look frustrated. It’s his book too, being clueless like this makes him feel useless.

 

          “Here...” The lady presents him with a paper crane. “It’s how we send messages. This one is from your Narra.”

 

          Hearing those last two words makes him feel relieved. He still have a lot of things to do, the prince needs to be informed. “I’m—“

 

          The lady he was talking with prior just all of a sudden disappeared. He finds everything creepy now, is he working with ghosts now? He unfolds the paper crane, there’s definitely a message inside. She always leaves messages.

 

_**Trust me. No matter what happens.** _

_**/Find a lady-in-waiting named Ye In, she has the doll/** _

 

          The game is just starting, he’s still in the playing field. Lee Soo Jung’s been working hard on his behalf, what else can he do but to trust her. The message is vague; she must know something that he doesn’t. He suddenly feels something ominous is about to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chaos**

         

_**If you find it trying to start stories with the usual ‘Once upon a time’ let’s begin with...** _

 

_**There was once a great clan whose only wish is equality for all. One kingdom decided to oppose the structure so they were punished. Another kingdom though is trying to save them regardless of an ancient rift.** _

 

_**For that they needed to be punished.** _

 

_**There are marriage plans for the unification of both Kingdoms. They’ve made plans to have the princess visit so that the people of the country would be familiar with her and to gauge their reactions as well.** _

 

_**A knight from that Kingdom has decided to sacrifice dignity to be able to save his beloved country. So he began plotting.** _

 

          L is pleased; he never for once doubted this Narra’s abilities. Ever since the first time he spotted her at the Seoul Public Library writing nonsense on a notepad. She’s too immersed in what she’s doing that her surroundings is of no importance to her.

 

          Narras are described as someone who gets lost in their own worlds as they write. They don’t get distracted no matter what, even with a tap on the shoulder or a nudge. They could only be pulled back into the real world by either a Protos or an Anta.

 

_“I was looking for the second part of this book... Do you happen to know if someone has already borrowed it?”_

 

_The part-time librarian looked at the book without even taking a glance at the person who’s asking. She gets up, situates herself at the librarian’s desk and looks up the book that was being inquired. As soon as she finds out where the copy was, she jots it down on a piece of paper and hands it over to the person who made the query._

 

          That was the time that L knew, he wouldn’t be able to get his own Narra in this story. The lack of reaction was disappointing, considering a lot of people has told him his looks can make people stop and stare.

 

          He tried a second time, with magic. A book he’s sure would interest her that one rainy day before she decided to take a leave. Bumping into her at the building entrance wasn’t even enough to gain her interest.

 

          But that was in the past, she’s writing for him now. He’s going to change the way people looks at villains in their books. He’s going to make them root for his kind.

 

          This is just the start of their rule.

 

          “Sir!”

 

          One of his trusted servants comes running in the throne room, a look of panic on his face.

 

          “The princess disappeared from her prison.”

 

          “Calm down, Dong Woo, we’ll get her back. We’re re-writing the story...”

 

          “But sir...”

 

          “Dong Woo, patience. I have everything all planned out.”

 

          “Lady Ji Ae hasn’t returned too...”

 

          “Don’t worry about her; she doesn’t need to be here anymore. I don’t have any use for her. She’s just another Anta.”  

 

          “Yes sir...”

 

           L can see the fear in the other’s eyes. He sighs. “Leave, I have more important things to attend to.”

 

           Fear is a nice thing to see in other people’s faces, although it get’s tiring seeing it all the time. He wants to be revered, one people thinks highly about.

 

          The fact that he’s working with useless people makes him feel relieved that he now has the upper hand. Lee Soo Jung will write for him as long as he needed her to. He hasn’t felt this complacent in his life.

 

          Since he was a child he’s been told that this is the way of the world. That all they need to do is make a small effort, nothing they do will change their fate. It was hard to go into a story you love and find out someone else will get the victory.

 

          He’s been book travelling and all he could take back was disappointment. He’s lived with that not questioning anything.

 

          “You can rest anytime you want Soo Jung-ssi... Take your time writing the story I believe you can make it interesting.”

 

          “Yes.”

 

**~0~**

 

          The entire plaza is buzzing; the news of the Flower Kingdom’s princess’ arrival is being passed on to anyone who’s keen to listen. A few town folk looks at the entourage with disdain. Not everyone is in favour of the union between the two kingdoms, though they have little say about it.

 

          Kim Sung Gyu looks outside the window of the left wing tower; he’s confused at the source of the commotion in the square.

 

          “My friend, my beloved has arrived. Do you wish to accompany me in welcoming her and her entourage?” The prince beams as he fixes his collar.

 

          “What are you talking about?”

 

          “Do you not remember? She arrives today.”

 

          “She?”

 

          “You’re being funny again, the princess arrives today. I’ll just see you at the feast later...” the prince taps his shoulder and proceeded to go down and meet the princess’ entourage.

 

          He stares outside the window, wondering why the princess is here. How did it happen that the princess is just arriving to Nam Country, this doesn’t make sense. It’s like the entire story is being altered.

 

          “Lord Sung Gyu...”

 

          The appearance of one of Soo Jung’s spies still startles him. This time it’s Lady Myeong Eun.

 

          “They’re re-starting the story...”

 

          “What do you mean?”

 

          “The Antas are controlling the story now. They have Mistress Soo Jung writing for them.”

 

          “But that’s impossible... She wouldn’t—“ He paused. “How did you know of this?”

 

          “The mistress controls us, we all felt out of touch with her all of a sudden.”

 

          He feels like someone has pulled the rug beneath him. This happened because he was careless. Were they torturing her? He can’t imagine anything that the Antas could’ve done for them to be able to take control of his Narra. Lee Soo Jung is more formidable than her size dictates. He needs to find her.

 

          “Trust her. That’s what she said. I’m sure she’s got this all figured out.”

 

          Frustration is an understatement, the only task that he was assigned to do and he’s not able to make progress. “Have you found Lady Ye In yet?”

 

          “Unfortunately we don’t have anyone named that in our ranks. I’ll try asking around again today...”

 

          The door to the tower room opens for the 3rd time that morning. This time a tall lady with long ash coloured hair came dragging Lady Ji Ae with her.

 

          “I came to you since you can’t seem to find me. I’m Lady-In-Waiting Ye In.”

 

_Find a lady-in-waiting named Ye In, she has the doll_

 

          “Lady Ji Ae, you’re the doll?”

 

          “Do you people think there’s only you existing in the world?” she screams, trying to loosen the hold the taller girl has with her.

 

          “Hey, what’s with the defiance? You told me you’re here to confess...”

 

          “Confess? You tricked me into going here.” Lady Ji Ae looks at all of them with disgust. “The story is on reset. We already have an upper hand. It’s not me you should be worried about.”

 

          “You do know that he doesn’t have any use for you. I’ve heard it from a very legit source.” Lady Ye In supplies, a false smile plastered on her face. Kim Sung Gyu figured out she most likely been here longer than any of the other spies.

 

          “It doesn’t matter... I’m of that side; don’t expect me to offer you help.”

 

          “Oh you will, a confession if absolutely necessary.” Kim Sung Gyu threatens. “There would be a trial; I’ll make sure you and whoever it is that you’re working with would be punished. And I’ll eventually find out.”

 

          The Anta glares at all of them, they’re known to be hostile but he’d never expect them to be this defiant even when outnumbered.

 

          “Lady Ji Soo has lost connection...” Lady Myeong Eun announces, interrupting the glaring contest.

 

          Kim Sung Gyu glances at the book of deception, there’s a new parchment sticking out. He wants to laugh at the absurdity, he’s the Protos and he’s not even aware of what’s going on inside his own story.

 

          He takes the paper out, expecting the usual one line information that he frequently gets. There’s a whole paragraph written in a familiar hand.

 

**A bad omen will come when a flower falls;**

**A faithful knight will stand tall and reveal his bad intentions.**

**There would come a time for trust.**

**If asked, take the hand that’s offered.**

**Everything will become clear in due course**

 

**The girl is aware that help is on the way. She isn’t moved.**

 

          Kim Sung Gyu takes off running towards the banquet room as soon as the paper disappeared, ignoring the calls and the protest of his companions inside the room. If a knight is supposed to wreck havoc, he needs to inform the prince about it. The rest of the letter would have to be deciphered later on.

 

          He needs to find out which knight the letter is talking about. He has several suspects how to find the right one. He can do this; it’s about time that he does something for the story and not rely too much on somebody else.

         

          Telling the prince would be of outmost importance, there’s a crisis that’s going to arise and he’s the only one who can warn them. He just wishes that Soo Jung would slow down on the hate writing so he’d be able to put solutions, one problem at a time.

 

          The prince and the princess are busy looking lovingly at each other, he hates to interrupt the moment but he has a rabid knight to stop.

 

          “Your Highness... Princess Mi Joo...” he bows.

 

          “Lord Sung Gyu, I’m glad you’re able to join...”

 

          “I have something really urgent I need to tell you...”

 

          “The party has just started, join the festivities first. We’ll talk later...” The prince guides them to the ballroom, introducing the princess to anyone of importance. It’s obvious that he’s smitten. The princess takes a curious glance at the prince’s visitor, assessing him.

 

          Kim Sung Gyu stands at the side, smiling politely at everyone he’s introduced to. The prince and princess starts the dance, someone urges him to ask one of the princess’ companions, he doesn’t have a choice but to consent.

 

          The ballroom is filled with laughter, Prince woo Hyun’s being the loudest.

 

          This re-written Woo Hyun is no better than the being lovesick one. He wishes the party to be over. The longer he waits, the more dangerous it is for his Narra.


	18. Chapter 18

 Hand

         

          The song ends and a new one begins. Before Kim Sung Gyu knows it, he’s dancing with the princess. She smiles at him as if she’s known him for quite some time. She raises an eyebrow obviously teasing; the look on her face is unreadable. He feels unnerved, like being scrutinized.

 

          “It’s nice to finally meet you...” She declares, eyes sparkling with mirth.

 

          “Same here, the prince talks a lot about you, non-stop. It gets too repetitive most of the time... ” he teased back.

 

          “I’m not talking about the prince...”

 

          He tilts his head in inquiry. Who else would talk about him to the princess?

 

**I am your doll**

**I’m still waiting for you**

**A doll in the corner of the room**

**I’m quietly waiting for you**

 

          “Are you familiar with the song that’s playing?” the princess asks, seemingly changing the subject.

 

          Kim Sung Gyu shakes his head. It’s the first time he’s hearing the song, not that he’s familiar with songs from the country where he’s currently at.

 

          The princess sings to him a few lines, her voice sounds enchanting almost as if putting him in a trance. The words of the song is mysterious bordering to creepy. Curious, he can’t help but ask if the song was written specifically for someone.

 

          “Perhaps... I heard someone asked Lady Ji Ae to write her a poem. It can mean a few things depending on who hears. Listen to the words carefully...”

 

          He doesn’t know if the princess is playing with him. If he analyse the song and pretend that it was written for him to hear, he’d most likely assume that it has something to do with his Narra.  Though it’s impossible for the princess to be aware of what’s happening; she’s a character in the book. Soo Jung would probably be writing about her being here, dancing with—

 

          “Why are you dancing with me?” he wondered out loud.

 

          “Because I was asked to...”

 

          “You’re not obligated to dance with me... I’m technically not part of this story...” He tests the waters, waiting to see if the princess would grasp what he’s pointing at.

 

          “I’m aware but I can’t break an oath I made with someone. She’s there and she waits...” she affirms his suspicions.

 

          He tries to piece everything out; Lady Ji Ae is the doll. But if this song was about Soo Jung then she could also be the doll, considering she might be under the Anta named L’s control.

 

Waiting. Sung Gyu tries to memorise the song as it plays. She’s inside a room, waiting in a corner.

 

          “The song is about to end, we don’t have much time...”

 

          He remembers the note from the book of lies; **_a faithful knight would stand tall_**. He looks around seeing several knights positioned at every entrance. The knight named Ho Won is standing close to the King and Queen. Sung Gyu wonders if he’s the knight Soo Jung is talking about.

 

         There’s another one, Seong Yeol. He hasn’t seen him in a while. He’s usually stationed close to the prince. Upon second glance; he saw the knight on the second floor, scanning the crowd. He chances a glance at Sung Gyu. The look on his face is terrifying.

 

          Without warning, an explosion takes place by the grand staircase. The invitees scream and run in a panic. Sung Gyu sees Ho Won commanding the guards on the lower floor to assist in evacuating the guest from the castle, making sure the King and Queen are also removed from the grand hall.

 

           Seong Yeol on the other hand stays put, looking amused at the chaos.

 

           “It has to be now...” the princess urges him to move.

 

            “What are you talking about? Woo Hyun is still here... We have to find him...” Sung Gyu retaliates. He’s unable to see where the prince was taken to. The story can’t lose another lead not now that he already has the princess with him.

 

            “There’s no time... Hold my hand!”

 

             “What?”

 

            “ _If asked, take the hand that’s offered. Everything will be clear in due course._ ” The princess recites.

         

          Sung Gyu is again reminded of the note that he received. He takes hold of the princess hand and everything becomes a blur.

 

**~0~**

         

          They land unceremoniously on a familiar carpeted floor. It took a couple of minutes before Kim Sung Gyu finds his equilibrium. The princess on the other hand is sitting comfortably on a winged chair; how she managed to land there he’s too shaken to bother asking.

 

          “Why are we back in my attic?”

 

          “It’s not yours...”

 

          “I know how my attic looks like...” he insists, insulted that he’s being made a fool.

 

          “Listen.”

 

          Looking around would’ve been better than hearing whatever it is that he’s supposed to be listening to.

 

          He takes notice of crying noises. “There’s...”

 

          “Crying? This attic is filled with them. I don’t believe you have the same...”

 

          “Why are they—“

 

          “Because they hurt. I don’t like it here, but I’m forced to stay...”

 

          “I don’t get this, where are we exactly? What are we supposed to do now?”

 

          “That’s something you need to figure out for yourself. I’m back and the story continues.”

 

          The princess slowly disappears leaving him alone in an attic full of crying books. He’s entirely lost in the concept of what he’s supposed to do in a room that makes him more distressed than any other story he’s ever been to.

 

          He decided to explore the room more thoroughly, though the thought of looking into any of those books makes him feel terrible. The crying differs in various degrees, some are quiet sobbing but there’s mostly wailing noises; he guesses the sounds of defeat.

 

          It makes him feel guilt for all the times they were required to fight with them, which is all the time. And the times the other needed to accept defeat. In some ways, he’s also part of the cause for these books to cry.

 

          He’ll have to find a way to bring to an end to the crying, not by force this time. Maybe they could find a truce somehow without having to sacrifice the other character’s stories.

 

          He stops in the middle of the attic. Like his own, there’s a book stand with an ancient book laid down on top of it with the initial L encrypted in front.

 

          He almost shouted in annoyance, it was so obvious why didn’t he realize it.

 

          He just landed in the enemy’s attic.

         

**~0~**

 

          He’s feeling very positive today, everything is going as planned. He had his Narra take a rest for a while. There’s plenty of time to continue the story now that they’re the ones controlling it. He wonders if his friend Seong Yeol is having a grand time creating havoc in that fictional world. He plans to join him soon to enjoy the fruits of his labour.

 

          He’s getting thrilled for the things he could do in the future. His attic would no longer hear the sound of crying, they would now know the feeling of victory.

 

          “Sir, Lady Ji Ae has been taken...”

         

          L has expected as much given the girl doesn’t seem to have a grasp of what she intends to do. He decided to include her in the story as his spy, an ally, someone to guide the upcoming rebellion. And what does she do? Out herself.

 

          She doesn’t have much experience as an Anta, more so her pretending to be a Narra irks him to no end. She doesn’t understand that roles were given for a purpose. She needs to learn to live her own adventures and not rely on him so much.

 

          It gets tiring; he doesn’t intend to be his little sister’s babysitter.

 

          “Sir?”

 

          “I’ll ask my Narra to do a rescue for her... And you will do the rescuing seeing that you have nothing better to do than to wait on me hand and foot.”

 

          Jang Dong Woo finds the statement more than insulting. He’s been working his off with pleasing these siblings and this is all he gets. He’s a legit Anta and his family has been helping the Kim’s with their stories.

 

          One thing he doesn’t understand is their son’s thirst for victory. It’s the logical order of things. They’re on the lower end of the food chain and it’s not like the Protos have bad intentions, they’ve always been in charge of that.

 

          His father’s friends with a few Protos and they have fun doing their stories. He can’t see why they can’t be the same.

 

          He passes by the stairs leading to the attic. This house keeps a slew of crying books; he finds it creepy, them displaying it like a badge of honour. He’d never let any of his books cry if given a choice. His own attic is filled with defeated books, though he never her them cry like that.

 

          “Psst...”

 

          Dong Woo stops on his tracks; looks back up the attic stairs. The door’s tightly shut but he can hear a faint sound of something moving. Feet? Exactly what types of books are in that attic?

 

          “Psst...”

 

          There it is again. This time, he’s sure that it’s coming from the attic. He takes a deep breath, squared his shoulders and marched towards the attic. Tentatively, he opens the door but only big enough to accommodate his head. If there’s something really weird happening in this attic he is more than ready to bolt.

 

          A book flew directly on his face, effectively blurring his vision.

 

          “Sorry, Sorry... I’m really...” he hears someone whisper. “I wasn’t... I didn’t think it would hurt?”

 

          “Ouch...” Dong Woo falls down on the floor, both hands on his face.

 

          “Shhhh... Please don’t make so much noise. I need your help...”

 

          Dong Woo looks at the intruder incredulously. “Dude, you aimed a book at my face. It would probably leave a permanent damage and you want me to help you?!”

 

          “Well, you have that or I’ll have to hit you again and make sure you stay unconscious this time.”

 

          Dong Woo is more than appalled.

 

          “That wasn’t a threat... Well it is if you’re not going to help. So are you?” The guy, who has barely visible eyes, picks up another book and Dong Woo is certain it’s going to hurt a lot this time.

 

          He sprawls on the floor, guy aiming a heavier book on him be damned. “Why am I in this story again? I should’ve just sticked to doing shorts instead of attempting novel writing...” he muttered.

 

          Their visitor steps into his comfort zone, sits down and stares.

 

          “What?”

 

          “You’re not a book character?”

 

          “Dude, no. I would’ve disappeared if I was, with you aiming that book right into my face and all...”

 

          “This isn’t like that game...”

 

          “Huh?”

 

          “Aiming a ball at you so it could catch you? It’s pretty popular nowadays...”

 

          “Oh... yeah. Anyway, I should be reporting you... Who are you? How did you get here?”

 

          “Don’t report... I mean, I’m Kim Sung Gyu. A Protos and I believe you are one...”

 

          “I’m an Anta... Though this isn’t my story, I don’t know if you can tell. I’m kinda just the sidekick around here...”

 

          “Hey, never doubt your importance.”

 

          Dong Woo sits up and smiles. That could actually be the nicest thing someone has told him for the entire week. He’s exhausted of being bossed around. And really, he’s not good at fighting with people.

 

          “Why are you here, Kim Sung Gyu...”

 

          “I’m going to do an abridge version, okay... This is my story, I need to get my Narra back... Do you know where she is?”

  

          “Oh, you’re Soo Jung-nim’s former partner...”

 

          Sung Gyu doesn’t like that statement and it shows on his face.

 

          “Dude, I don’t mean to offend but she’s gone. It’s impossible for you to get her back. Once a seed of hate is planted in the heart of a person it’s almost impossible for you to break it. The Anta she’s writing for now is pretty good at manipulating emotions. You don’t stand a chance. You’ll just have to wait this out. I’m terribly sorry about your book characters though.”

 

          “Almost? Then, I still have a shot at it...”

 

          “Aren’t you listening to me? I said it’s ‘impossible’...” Dong Woo makes air quotes to put emphasis on the word.

 

          “You said ‘ _almost impossible_ ’, meaning there’s a loophole. Look, you don’t need to actually go against whoever he is. Just point me to where my Narra is. I’ll take it from there...”

 

          Dong Woo releases a sigh. Soo Jung and the princess have been really nice to him. And he really hates where this story is going anyway. His dad used to say that peace can only be achieved through cooperation or something like that. He’s not going against his kind; he’s just helping restore the balance.

 

          Kim Sung Gyu stands up, brushing the dust on his pants. He doesn’t expect this person to offer help. He’s technically an enemy. He’ll just have to find out everything on his own.

 

          “The ‘almost’ is entirely up to you... You can bring her back if you have it...” His companion blurts out, standing up as well.

 

          “Have what exactly?”

 

          “A memory...”

 

          “What kind of memory?”

 

          “One strong enough for her to remember you, but it has to be a really really good one. Like one that would remind her of what she is, what you are to her...”

 

          Kim Sung Gyu thinks that would be easy, they’ve made a lot of memories. Lee Soo Jung definitely thinks fondly of him, one look at his smile would probably turn her back to her old self.

 

          “I’ll take you to her now...  She did say that help will be on the way sooner or later...”

 

          “What?”

 

          “It’s weird, I’ve just become a hand... And it feels good to be doing something relevant for once...”

 

          Kim Sung Gyu sees a silver lining and another reason for him to be in awe of his Narra. _Lee Soo Jung, you’re knight in shining armour is coming to your rescue._ He thinks to himself, this time he smiles sincerely.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sheet 19**

 Spell

 

          “Who are you?”

 

          “Ya, Lee Soo Jung!”

 

          His Narra has a blank look on her face. He didn’t expect this to happen. The moment Jang Dong Woo opened the door, the Anta was welcomed with a small smile. Kim Sung Gyu on the other hand was ignored. He already noticed the difference in her demeanour. The expressionless look on her face as she goes back and sits at her table, the way she’s arranging her parchments and writing things meticulously. It’s not his Narra.

 

          The Lee Soo Jung he knows won’t be relegated to just sitting at a desk, she would prefer to be somewhere comfortable, somewhere she’d be able to think freely. This person he’s looking at right now, sitting so stiffly by her desk, is a robot.

 

          “Soo Jung-ah, we need to go...”

 

          “Who are you...” she repeats in a monotone.

 

          “Kim Sung Gyu. Don’t tell me you can’t remember... I’m someone you can’t easily forget.” He teased. The teasing is normal to them, it’s a memory.

 

          She stares at him for a long time, her face still void of emotion. She’s most likely getting back memories of him, Sung Gyu is sure of it. She’ll turn back to normal any minute now. Then they could leave and fix whatever it is that needs fixing.

 

          Any minute now, Kim Sung Gyu waits patiently.

 

          “Kim Sung Gyu-ssi, I think it would be best if you step away from her for now...” Dong Woo grabs Sung Gyu’s hand leading him to the direction of the door. His Narra’s room is situated far from the main house, on a mock tower that has a view of a posh neighbourhood. She was right; she’s stuck at a corner, waiting to be rescued.

 

          “Why? I think she’s starting to remember... Right, Soo Jung-ah... You’ll write only for me, you said before...”

 

          Lee Soo Jung’s eyes widen, Sung Gyu is relieved. She remembers him now. What he doesn’t expect is the piercing scream that comes next.

 

          “What’s wrong with her?!”

 

          “You triggered the wrong memory. We need to leave now, another scream from her will alarm the entire house. He’ll know we’re here...”

 

          “I... I don’t get... What do you mean wrong memory?!”

 

          “It’s just... Wrong... It’s a bad memory for her...” Dong Woo looks at the girl who’s currently looking distraught, face scrunched up like she’s tasted something unpleasant.

 

          “That’s not possible... Soo Jung-ah! It’s me, Sung Gyu... we were writing this story together.  You even insulted my writing... Do you remember? You’ve been helping me...” He tries to reason with her again.

 

          “Stop talking, will you? You’re making it worst...” Dong Woo reprimands the Protos. He glances at the girl again and panics. “I’ll explain everything on the way out. We really need to leave, if he finds us here, you’ll never escape...”

 

          The second scream is louder; the Narra falls off her chair, clutching her chest. Like she’s having a hard time breathing. When she looks back up at Sung Gyu, he can only see hatred in her eyes. 

 

          “You...” she hissed.

 

          “We need to go, it’s not working... I knew it’s never going to work...”

 

          “I’m not leaving her here; I’m bringing her back kicking and screaming if I have to. My grandmother would be able to cure her...”

 

          The door opens; someone Sung Gyu is now familiar with though he hasn’t met the person before, entered.

 

          “What did you do to her?!” he launches at the stranger.

 

          “Me? Why are you blaming me? It’s you she hates. I just made her realize it.” The Anta looks toward Dong Woo, disappointment evident on his face. “How is it that an Anta is helping a Protos? You’ve never been much of anything; I’ve figured that out a while ago. But really, this is too low even for you...”

 

          “You have forgotten what our purpose is; this isn’t what we are...” Dong Woo had the courage to retaliate for the first time. What he saw done to this Narra is unforgiveable.

 

          “I actually don’t have time to listen to you prattle... You’re a traitor, that’s what you are...” He approaches Soo Jung, who’s still seething with anger. “Hush now, sit down and write. I’ll have these people locked up seeing how they’re making you upset...”

 

          The Anta waves his hand and a glass cage encases both Sung Gyu and Dong Woo.

 

          “I’ll let you both stay here; Soo Jung writes tragedy better when she’s mad. It’s almost the climax of the story and I can’t wait to see how she’d destroy what both of you wrote. You can even talk to her... It does seem to make her angrier.”

 

          The Anta named L left the room. Kim Sung Gyu feels defeated.

 

**~0~**

 

          Lee Soo Jung wakes up to a splitting headache. She looks at the direction where the prisoners are, why her Anta decided to leave them here, she doesn’t have a clue. But the more she sees the man named Kim Sung Gyu the more her head throbs.

 

          She knows she can’t write in her current condition, her hands won’t cooperate with her when she’s angry. It’s something she’s been pondering about for a while now. When she writes, she’s always been sad though she doesn’t feel a particular emotion when she wrote about the knight named Seong Yeol making the entire ballroom explode.

 

          The prince and his parents were still able to escape. She’ll write about Seong Yeol coming back for them next, about the princess being trapped here forever.

 

          Trapped. Her hands tremble every time she writes that word. Something must really be wrong with her. Lady Ji Ae is nowhere to be found just when she needs someone to talk to. She used to have conversations with Dong Woo but now that he’s branded a traitor, she’s not sure if it’s still advisable to talk to the former hand.

 

          She decided to sleep through the headache, knowing she won’t be of any use in her current state.

 

**~0~**

          It was the middle of the night when she woke up to someone singing. The room is covered in darkness except for the moonlight that’s streaming through the window. She figured it could be Dong Woo since the latter is prone to bursting into random singing once in a while.

 

          What she didn’t expect is for it to be Kim Sung Gyu. She sits up in bed, looking at the person whose gaze is fixated at the moon as if he’s serenading it.

 

_II’ll deal with all the hurting myself_

_So just promise me this_

_Just promise me one thing_

_Your spot will always stay the same_

_So if you miss it_

_Don’t worry about it and come back to me_

_Come back. Day by day_

_I’m spending with endless tears_

_Come back to me, who waits for you_

_Come back_

_The waiting is endless inside of me_

_The only one who can stop it is you_

 

          She listens as he sings about asking for someone to come back. Who it is, she might have an idea. How they became acquainted she doesn’t recall and every time she tries to think of what he said earlier, it still gives her pain.

 

          The sad tune seeps into your soul and gives you a certain feeling of melancholy. Regardless of the headache, she decided she wants this to be sorted out. Hopefully, she’d also have an idea for the reasons for the headaches.

 

          Approaching him as quietly as she can so as not to startle him and interrupt his singing. She sits by his cage and waits until he finishes the song.

 

          “Who are you?” she asked again.

 

          He doesn’t speak, just releasing a tired sigh.

 

          “It pains me to try and remember you, which I figured is because we were acquainted before.”

 

          “Forget it, it’s not important...” It feels like he’s dismissing her. There’s a throbbing in her head that reminds her that as long as he’s there it would never go away and Soo Jung is more determined to find out the cause.

 

          “It isn’t?” she scoffs. _“I’m not leaving her here; I’m bringing her back kicking and screaming if I have to.”_ She echoes his words from earlier.

 

          He keeps silent.

 

          So she insists. “Why are you here? Dong Woo wouldn’t help you if you were not trustworthy... I might not know you well, but I trust Dong Woo...”

 

          He looks up at the moon again, releasing another sigh.

 

          Soo Jung expects there to be silence when he started to speak in a very low tone, she barely hears what he’s saying.

 

          “I must’ve been working you hard... I didn’t know. Was I too harsh on you? Maybe the teasing has gone overboard. There are a million reasons I can think of now. It probably is second nature to me that’s why I didn’t realize it.

 

          That time, at my attic. When we finally figured out everything, I decided I wanted to show you something of mine that I wasn’t able to share with anyone.”

 

          Soo Jung stares at the moon, ignoring the throbbing she feels in her head and decided to concentrate on the memories he’s sharing with her.

 

          “It’s always been a heavy secret, going through all those adventures and having to talk to no one about it. Then someone annoying came, someone who’s probably better at doing what I do than I would admit. It made me feel weirdly relieved. I’m not alone, it reminded me.

 

          The trip to visit the faeries probably wasn’t very impressive to you seeing that it never made that much of an impact...”

 

          She smiles, he’s trying to make a joke. A flash of memories makes its way to her subconscious. Closing her eyes, she attempts to remember.

 

          The smell of books and ink is the first thing that came to mind. A vision of a room with books, there are a thousand of them, shelves upon shelves of novels she’s itching to read and an eerie but somewhat comforting music.

 

          “When you told me that you’re into adventure books, it made me re-think that it might’ve made a better impression if I brought you to Baker St. instead. But there’s a special occasion at the Faerie Kingdom, and most girls like all those fairytale stuff. So yeah...”

 

          The faerie lights are blinding, she never told him that. But her eyes adjust fairly quickly. The dancing was surreal; she’s never seen anything so magical like this up close. She never even thought she’d witness anything like that in her entire lifetime. But she was able to, all because this particular stranger was generous enough to show her and trust her with a secret she believes he was never comfortable telling anyone.

 

          “The whole thing probably didn’t make a big impression...” He let out a frustrated laugh. “I’m not even sure if I’m making sense to you.”

 

          She’s aware of his frustration and the first thought that came to her was...

 

          “You haven’t really introduced me to the faeries...”

 

          “What?” He rounded on her, eyes bigger than usual.

 

          “You promised you would but you haven’t... And why do you have that irritating habit of patronising me? You always do that thing where you squint like you’re doing an inside joke or pulling my leg. It was amusing at first but when you started doing normal conversations and turning it to an annoying teasing fest, I feel like I want to do the project alone...” She trailed off. It was nice putting that out in the open.

 

          “Lee Soo Jung?”

 

          Soo Jung shakes her head. The usual light-headedness she feels when she’s awake is no longer there. The room seems to smell normal too, the same way it did when she first got here.

 

          “What are you doing here?” The last thing she remembers was a pounding headache and a faint memory of cotton candies. “You’re supposed to be at the palace, helping the prince. Didn’t you get my notes, weren’t they of any use? It was the first time I’m using the book of deception. Don’t tell me it didn’t work...”

 

          “I... I was—“ Kim Sung Gyu was speechless, did everything just went back to normal?

 

          “So it didn’t work? But if it didn’t, how did you—“

 

          “You’re awake!” Dong Woo interjected, sitting up from his previous uneasy position of lying slumped on the glass cage, sleeping. “I mean, you’re out of the spell. You’re eyes no longer has that glassy look to them.” He sounds hyper, even though he’s been asleep for over twelve hours. “Am I interrupting a moment?” His smile is so wide, they can see a full set of teeth.

 

          “No!” They chorused.

 

          “Of course I am. I’ll leave you kids with your issues and be at the corner. Please don’t mind me.” He teased.

 

          “Hey, you need to explain this. How come... She’s normal all of a sudden.” Sung Gyu demands; ignoring the fact that heat’s rising up his face. They’re not having a moment. This Dong Woo-guy is just being weird.

 

          “You triggered a happy memory...” The Hand says with nonchalance.

 

          “What happy memory?”

 

          “I don’t know, ask her. You two are the one’s having an ‘intimate’ conversation...”

 

          “Hey, you two focus. I need an update. You’re not supposed to be locked in here as well...”

 

          “I was trying to rescue you...”

 

          “Rescue me? I’m not a damsel...”

 

          As Sung Gyu watched Lee Soo Jung enumerate the reasons why she’s not a damsel and argue with Dong Woo about how he and the Protos got themselves locked up, he thinks she’s unknowingly casting a spell of her own. One Kim Sung Gyu doesn’t mind being the victim of.

 

           

 AN: Happy New Year everyone! Here's to a fruitful New Year (and hopefully more updates from yours truly, no promises but crossing fingers is allowed)  

 

            


	20. Chapter 20

**Sheet 20**

**Time Stands Still**

            Most things aren’t understood just by way of talking or for the most part trying to up each other of who’s the better idiot than the other.

 

            Unfortunately, Dong Woo is a witness of this specific human triviality for half an hour now. It doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop any time soon. So he does what he thinks a normal person would do to avoid going insane.

 

            “I’m hungry.”

 

            The two arguing idiots stopped and stared.

 

            Dong Woo smiles triumphantly, that phrase is highly effective for many other things, mostly to his parents. Thinking of it now, he _is_ hungry. They’ve been locked up for almost 16 hours now. Is Myeong Soo not planning to feed them? How cruel, he laments. Then he remembers; he’s no longer on good terms with him, so much for childhood friendships.

           

            “Do you think he’ll come and feed us or something?”

 

            He shrugs. Dong Woo doesn’t know. Other than him, there is no one else in the house to boss around. He doubts that Myeong Soo would bother feeding them. Of course Lee Soo Jung is a different case. “He might have someone else bring her food though...” He points at the Narra grudgingly.

 

            “Sorry...” Soo Jung whispers. She doesn’t mean for people to suffer because of her.

 

            “I didn’t... I should be the one saying sorry. I was aware that this was crazy from the beginning and I didn’t do anything about it. None of this is your fault.”

 

            “Well, I wouldn’t say that...”

 

            The Narra thinks she reserves the right to be utterly pissed at the statement.

 

            “What? Have you actually read the chaos that you wrote? I mean, I know that you were under the influence but still...” He let the sentence hang. It would be better if she finds about it herself.

 

            “I did what?!” She rushes towards the writing table in the room, there are a few sheets of paper with a familiar writing on it and as she reads what she has written in the past, she feels guilty all over again.

 

            “You know what dude; I now know the reason why someone can easily make her turn against you.”

 

            Sung Gyu frowns, he was about to retaliate then he remembers. While glancing at his Narra who’s currently looking through pages of disaster, he asks his cage companion. “When you said I triggered a bad memory, what do you mean by that?”

 

            Dong Woo sighs, “Antas are programmed for chaos. We have the ability to find out a person’s inner weakness, hatred. Kim Myeong Soo just happened to find one in your Narra.”

 

            “That’s impossible; I haven’t really known her that long but Lee Soo Jung holding a grudge on someone? I don’t think—“ He looks at Dong Woo for clarification.

 

            “You annoy her.” Dong Woo says bluntly. Rolling his eyes at how dense this Protos is.

 

            “I do?”

 

            “It’s a very trivial grudge, but have that thought constantly repeated in her mind. With a bit of malice, it’s gonna go deep...”

 

            “I annoy her?”

 

            “Dude, it’s the teasing. It’s odd that you haven’t realized it. You can get over the top with the ‘useless Narra’ jokes.”

 

            “Hey.” Kim Sung Gyu pretends to be offended but in truth he recalls the time that he teases his Narra and she just either stays quiet or roll her eyes at him. Has she been enduring the teasing all this time? He did observe that she looked somewhat affronted the few times they’ve met to discuss the story’s progress. The thought of it actually hurting her never once crossed his mind. He makes a mental note to himself to be careful next time and maybe apologize for past grievances so this wouldn’t happen again.

 

            He turns his gaze towards Soo Jung whose current position (now face planted on the desk, groaning) is making him guilty of ever mentioning the chaos in the first place. Maybe now would be the proper time to apologize.

 

            “Lee Soo Jung...” he calls out. He gets ignored though the girl looks up and starts writing so perhaps the apologies would have to come later.

 

            A couple of minutes pass, Soo Jung stands up approaching their glass cage. Sitting as close to them as possible. “I have a plan...” she declares, handing out what looks to be paper dolls. “Pass that around...”

 

            “There’s just—“

 

            “Pass it around, please.”

 

            Kim Sung Gyu passed around the two paper dolls in his hand. He stares at the miniature him suspiciously.

 

            “That’s a great miniature ‘you’, she even got your eyes right. And the hair... and the—“

           

            He speaks up before Dong Woo could make fun of him more. “What are these for?”

 

            “Diversion. Since you’re locked up—”

 

            Kim Sung Gyu eyes her suspiciously. “You’re trapped as well. That was why I’m here in the first place, to rescue you.”

 

            “I appreciate the rescue attempt, truly. But with the current situation we’re all in, you’re more trapped than I am. You’re in a glass cage while I could move freely, which is why going through with this plan would make sense.”

 

            He looks at Dong Woo for support although he knows the latter doesn’t have the slightest idea. And truth be told, he doesn’t either. Whatever she’s planning, he wouldn’t let her sacrifice herself for his sake. It’s overly dramatic to think that way without listening to the entire plan first but he assumes he knows his Narra enough to believe that this plan would only go well for him.

 

            “These would act as your substitutes. We need to turn the story around; it’s a temporary solution until we finally find an actual way out.”

 

            “You’d still write for him?” the words came out harsher than he wanted. However the thought of her writing for the Anta makes his stomach churn and he’s aware that it has nothing to do with the lack of food.

 

            “I’ll be writing, still... Just trust me...”

 

            Kim Sung Gyu frowns, he does trust her. It’s their enemy he doesn’t. “I’m just worried you’re... I worry for you, ok?”

 

            Soo Jung suppresses a smile, this is better than the apology she didn’t think she’s been waiting to hear.

 

            “I’m not trying to be funny. I’m serious... What if somehow he finds out and you’re the only one left here and that ‘Me’ won’t be able to protect you...”

 

            She slowly puts her hand in his, unable to look him in the eye. Soo Jung whispers a ‘thank you’.

 

            He’s taken aback by the sudden change of mood but he doesn’t move, averting his gaze towards the hand that is currently on top of his.

 

            It feels warm and comforting.

 

            “C’mon love birds... Don’t make this awkward for me. I still exist and the clock’s ticking...”

 

**~0~**

 

            Nam Woo Hyun wakes up to a sudden surging pain in his right leg and a realization that someone (make that two someones) has attacked him in the middle of night. As much as he thinks he’s all for this life of adventure, he hates his sleep being interrupted by it.

 

            “Woo Hyun-ah, wake up!” As if hurting his leg wasn’t enough the intruder also intends on annoying him.

 

            “Shut up! I’ll forgive you for whatever you did to my leg. But if you disturb my sleep further then you better be prepared to suffer the consequences...” he muttered in his most menacing voice.

 

            “Wake up, you idiot!”

 

            He was forcefully dragged out of bed by, he soon discovers, none other than his best friend.

 

            “Ya! Have you been dreaming again? Sit up properly; I need to ask you something...”

 

            Contrary to his initial observation, there is only one other person in his room though he thinks the other one might just be in hiding somewhere. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, scanning the vicinity for any threats.

 

            “STOP.BEING.DRAMATIC!” Kim Sung Gyu emphasized as he was beaten using his own pillow.

 

            When Kim Sung Gyu was sure that his best friend was fully awake he let out a loud sigh and presented his request. “I need you to be blond.”

 

            The stare his best friend gives is one of puzzlement then his eyes grew wide, “Is this a kink? I mean what—“

 

            He didn’t expect the painful smack in the head that followed. “Get your head off the gutter. I need your help. I’m aware that you know about my book jumping and as much as I avoid getting non-jumpers involved, we need all the help we can get.”

 

            “So... Me being blond will help?”

 

            “Immensely...”

 

            “Who...”

 

            “There’s no time for introductions, we need to get to my grandmother’s so dress up.”

 

            Woo Hyun can’t help but stare at the guy standing in his room, though he can’t see him very clearly the wide grin he has on his face is making his skin crawl.

 

            “I’m Jang Dong Woo at your service. I come in peace but I do bite...”

 

            “Who...”

 

            “A fellow jumper... Dong Woo, this is Woo Hyun my friend...”

 

            Nam Woo Hyun hates being scrutinized in the dark, so he claps his hand to activate the lighting in his room. “Do I dazzle you?”

 

            The other guest just stood there gaping at him.

 

            Kim Sung Gyu can’t help but to slap some sense into his friend. “I told you to stop being overly dramatic!”

 

            “That wasn’t necessary...” Woo Hyun rubs his sore head. Seriously, being awaken like this isn’t ideal.

 

            “C’mon, wipe that drool off your face. We’re on borrowed time.”

 

            He doesn’t understand exactly what is going on but Nam Woo Hyun definitely likes this adrenalin rush. Finally he gets to go on an adventure.

 

            The trip to Kim Sung Gyu’s grandmother’s house is like a dream. He’s been there a couple of times before but everything after that intrusion in his room felt surreal to him.

 

            His hair is now the colour of a wheat field, a sort of damaged blond that he never would’ve thought suited him. The new colour giving him more confidence than any other dye jobs he had in the past. Now he feels like a prince. He’s more than ready to rescue a princess.

 

**~0~**

            The welcome they received was unexpected. There’s an ominous air in the house that he has never felt before during his visits. Sung Gyu must be doing something pretty important or else his grandmother would be presenting them with cookies instead of this deathly glare.

 

            “What is a fictional character and an Anta doing in my sacred room?”

           

            “C’mon Grandma, this room is hardly sacred...”

 

            The Head of the Kim Household fixed her grandson with a stern look. “This is not the time to be joking around, Sung Gyu...”

 

            Her grandson bows his head in apology. Whatever it is that’s happening in her grandson’s current storybook has alarmed the Council. She needs to know how much of a threat the Anta named L is. “Where is your Narra?”

 

            “Ummm... that. She’s currently in some sort of predicament. So, it’s just me and Woo Hyun... He’s the second-hand bookstore’s owner’s son. You remember him, right? And this is... Jang Dong Woo.” He waves hesitantly at the Antas direction. Kim Sung Gyu isn’t sure what his grandmother would do to an enemy nevertheless he promised Soo Jung he’d protect the other.

 

            “What is it that you’re planning to do now that your Narra is held captive—“

 

            “That’s not what—“

 

            “Don’t make a fool of me, Sung Gyu. As for this Anta, I don’t feel the need to be hostile with him. He doesn’t seem to pose any threat. Though you being here in my attic is making the ancient books unsettled.”

 

            Dong Woo’s face is the picture of guilt.

 

            “You and this person you’ve decided to follow have done a lot of awful things to books. Your presence alone makes them wary of you.”

 

            “I’m not sure if my apologies would make any difference at this point. But I’m here to help right the wrongs.”

 

            “You’re Dong Woo of the infamous mischievous Jangs of the northeast?”

 

            The first son of the notorious Anta Family nods his assent, relieved that he’s not being ostracized because of it.

 

            “I had the pleasure of your grandmother’s acquaintance. We’ve made quite a big show in one of my adventures back in the days...” Sung Gyu’s grandmother recalls of days when things are more orderly and less complicated. When everyone enjoys the stories they stumble into.”

 

            An image of peaceful times lingers in her mind. Things like these never happened before. The world has gone extremely odd for her liking.

           

            “So... where do I figure in all of this?” the sole non-jumper inquired.

 

            Kim Sung Gyu decided it’s time to let his grandmother in on his Narra’s bizarre plan. “We’re bringing out the white rabbit.”

 

 

A/N: I’ve been gone for awhile... and I apologise for the lack of updates. This time I’m not going to say ‘I promise...” to do this or do that coz I figured I’d only renege on it eventually. What I can give my word on is that I’ll finish this story regardless of how long it takes me to sit down and write and update.

I feel like the more I prolong writing this the more my way of writing it changes. I’m not sure though if it’s going into a bad or good direction. I’ll probably read the story and revise it again and again and again coz every time I read it after a while my feelings for it changes. Maybe that’s just me getting older or weirder lol

 

So, I hope you enjoy this and thank you for still hanging on to this. XD

 

 

 

           

           

 

           

 

             


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't on hiatus. I just had a long slump on this. But it's in progress

**Sheet 21**

**Return of the White Rabbit**

            The day was long and all Sung Gyu wants to do is lie down and rest. Though rest doesn’t come easy, he finds himself back in the attic staring at ancient books he never paid much attention. He runs his fingers on the books spine feeling them come alive at his touch.

 

            One mistake and all this would be compromised. He made a promise to the books that as long as he exists they’ll have his protection.

 

            “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? Your companions are snoring their way into oblivion in one of the guest rooms and you’re here being all emotional.”

 

            “It’s just... I don’t understand all this. What is she really planning to do? It’s my book too, shouldn’t I have a say on it?”

 

            “If you doubt her that much, you shouldn’t have chosen her in the first place. It would’ve been better if that Anta has gotten to her first...”

 

            He can’t imagine Soo Jung wanting to work with that Anta, her knowing what kind of person the Anta is. Nor would he let Soo Jung write for that person.  He’ll never let it happen.

 

            “You’ve grown attached to her, huh?”

 

            Without realizing, he’s been saying his thoughts out loud.

 

            “She’s been learning about us a lot. Taking out books from the olden shelves and absorbing knowledge as much as she can. I hate to admit it but she knows more than you... maybe more than me when I was your age.”

 

            He worries about involving Woo Hyun in this. The latter isn’t aware of the dangers he’s going to face. All he knows about is the adventure. It’s the same as he was when he first started book jumping. He wishes he could warn him of what’s to come too bad he himself doesn’t know what it is.

 

            “The plan—“

            “Stop worrying... I think the plan is great. I’m sure she’s thought of it quite thoroughly. The journal I gave her only works for those who are trustworthy. It never worked when I first gave it to you as present.”

 

            “Grandmother!”

 

            “Relax. Go sleep, you’ll need it.”

 

            “About the white rabbit...”

 

            “You have no idea what it is, do you?’

 

            He makes a face.

 

            “As expected of my grandson...” His grandmother laughs, slowly pushing him out of the attic library. “Get some rest, I’ll tell all of you tomorrow...”

 

            As much as Sung Gyu wants to pester his grandmother with questions about the plan, his body is feeling the exhaustion from the past days. Maybe some sleep would help him clear his mind.

 

**~0~**

            The morning brings so much noise to the household that he has never heard for a long time. Who would have imagined the ancestral house being so loud like this? The last time he remembers was when he was little and his grandfather was still alive.

 

            Jang Dong Woo’s laugh reverberates around the walls, you wouldn’t know that he has been captured and disowned just a few hours before. His laughter must be so infectious, he could hear his grandmother cackling and reprimanding the latter at the same time.

 

            He finds the odd trio in the kitchen regaling each other with stories Sung Gyu can’t picture being true, well coming from Woo Hyun since he never really book jumped so him talking about pirates and stuff seem to be just him bragging. He realized his best friend reads too much crappy materials for an antique store owner. He thinks it’s about time he recommends ones with more sense to him.

 

            Worry still eats at him, the thought of their charades being found out by the Anta makes him anxious. The repercussions would all be on his Narra while he would be here safe.

 

 

            “Ya! Sung Gyu, it’s too early to be brooding. Come eat. Your grandmother’s been entertaining us with stupid stories about you...” His best friend motions him towards the table, mouth full of bread.

 

            “There’s no such stories to tell...” he says as he approach the breakfast table, sitting adjacent to his grandmother.

 

            “Oh there is. There’s a lot...” the head of the Kim household looks at him with raised eyebrows. “You didn’t get enough sleep, your eyes looks smaller...”

 

            “It’s too early to be teasing me, grandma...”

 

            “Fine... Eat. We have a long day today...” She turns her attention to Woo Hyun who’s currently exchanging manhwa recommendations with the Anta. “You...” pointing at Woo Hyun’s direction. “Why do kids these days insist on colouring their hair the most unflattering colour? Your hair makes you look sullen. Stick to blacks and dark browns, they suite you better.”

 

            “But they said this is for a mission...”

 

            “I thought the exchange—“

 

            Grandma Kim shakes her head. This lot takes things quite literally. “Yes, the exchange. If you’re all done, I’ll introduce you now to the white rabbit.”

 

            Jang Dong Woo looks up with his mouth full, grinning uncomfortably.

 

            “The adventure begins then...” Woo Hyun stands up, enthusiastic about the coming events.

 

            ‘Yes, adventure is coming’, Sung Gyu thought to himself. One his best friend has never imagined or read before.

 

**~O~**

 

            They’re back at the attic; sitting at odd chairs except for his grandmother who’s standing at the dais where what he has always called the feature book is sitting on top of a podium. He figured his grandmother chose that spot just to be intimidating.

 

            Time seems to be moving at a snail’s pace. Sung Gyu isn’t sure if it’s to their advantage.

 

            “The books are no longer hostile towards me...” Dong Woo observes, looking around at the books on the shelves.

 

            Kim Sung Gyu knows that the books are being cautious. They have learned to get used to the Anta’s presence but they haven’t really accepted him.

 

            Magical books like people can hold on to grudges for a long time. He bets Dong Woo would only be allowed to look; opening the books would entirely be a different matter.

 

            “Forgiveness would still be a long way. Though you’re starting to make amends and the books have acknowledged that.”

 

            Hearing that from a respected member of the council, he nods in understanding. The path he has chosen isn’t always the easiest. What he knows for sure is that he has chosen without outside influence. For now, he’s truly making amends. And he’ll start by making things right again. L wants to tip the scales, he’ll have to convince his friend that by doing so would not only get them hate from the society they have belonged all their lives but more from the books that they have promised to protect.

 

            It’s time they bring everything back to the correct order.

 

            ‘ _Thank you..._ ’ he whispers to no one and everyone.

 

            “So... Now that all the players are in. I’ll explain to you the true meaning of the white rabbit...

 

            The white rabbit in stories represents the guide. Alice for example was led by the white rabbit into Wonderland—“

 

            “Wasn’t curiosity the main reason why Alice was in Wonderland in the first place?” Woo Hyun interrupts. He knows he hasn’t been reading Nobel Prize books as of late but Alice in Wonderland is something that he has grown up hearing.

            “That’s what published books make you think. Louis Carroll is one celebrated Narra; he made adjustments to his stories when he decided to publish it. No one in the real world needs to know of our secrets. You just happen to be chosen by a Narra to be the white rabbit...”

 

            “How can someone without knowledge of my stories—“

 

            “And you think that’s my fault? For a best friend you never share...”

 

            “Woo Hyun can you please stop with the interruptions for a second. I never told you because you wouldn’t understand—“

 

            “I would have tried to if you explained it... I sell books for a living if you aren’t aware...”

 

            “Kids fighting would not help your cause. Kim Sung Gyu, your Narra is still in trouble in case you’ve forgotten...” Kim Sung Gyu’s grandmother reprimands.

 

            “I’m sorry... Woo Hyun... being here means danger. I never told you, well anyone really because as much as its fun, it can be pretty risky as well.”

 

            “I can take danger... although not every day. I didn’t mean to be antagonistic.” Woo Hyun looks at the Kim Head, determined to help as much as he can. “How can I do the guiding from here?”

 

            “You look exactly like the prince...” Dong Woo butts in. “I’m not... I’ve never heard it used like that before...”

 

            “Used like what?”

 

            “Sung Gyu, do you remember the paper dolls that Soo Jung substituted for us?” Dong Woo walks up to the dais right next to Sung Gyu’s grandmother. “That was a start; we are technically guinea pigs in the white rabbit plan. This is a test and you my friend...” Dong Woo points at Woo Hyun, “... would be the actual white rabbit.”

 

            Kim Sung Gyu and Nam Woo Hyun definitely did not get what Jang Dong Woo was aiming at. They could tell the latter has finally figured out what the plan was but he’s still talking in riddles to them.

 

            “To the two still clueless people in the audience, what this Anta meant was that Nam Woo Hyun here would work as a decoy. Since he’s not part of the story and neither an Anta nor a Protos, he cannot be influenced by anything Soo Jung writes. He’s the best candidate to be the white rabbit.”

 

            “How is it possible for Woo Hyun to be included in the story if he can’t get into the story?”

 

            “I’ll give your Narra the honour to discuss that with you...”

 

**~0~**

 

            Prince Woo Hyun is at a standstill. Everything that has been happening to his Kingdom is his fault; the country his family has sworn to protect. What he abhors most is that he (and his family) has lost control of the situation. The explosion has frightened the citizens, made them question their safety. It made them lose trust in the current regime. Trust he knows he can easily win but for the frightened citizens, that one instant when there was an absence of peace will haunt them.

 

            As he sat on a chair opposite his parent’s hospital beds, he ponders on his own role in all of this. He believes his insistence to marry the princess is the root. If only he has listened to his people none of this would have happened.

 

            How can he assume the throne when he himself is not sure he’s worthy?

 

            “Your Highness...”

 

            “Have you found anything, Ho Ya?”

 

            “Lee Seong Yeol is nowhere the Kingdom’s vicinity. I had my men scour the land, no signs of him has been detected.”

 

            “That’s a good thing for now. What are we doing as precautionary measures?”

 

            “We have men posted on all entrance and exits to the Kingdom. The castle and the all outposts are well guarded. I’ve ordered my men to have anyone who goes in should be searched. We’ve also doubled security in the villages.

 

            “Man Mi Joo’s forest. We cannot risk it being used again...”

 

            “Understood, your majesty.”

 

            Ho Ya lingers by the door, clearly not yet done. “Is there anything else you need to report?”

 

            “Your friend, the one named Kim Sung Gyu. I want to inform you that we will search him as well when he returns.”

 

            “ _If_ he returns. I haven’t seen him in a while. I do not trust his return.”

 

            “Awaiting for further instructions, your Highness...”

 

            “Make sure the people in the Kingdom safe.” And Woo Hyun too will make sure to avenge everyone.

 

           

 

           

           

           

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

           


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No excuses this time. I was being lazy lately... It's a nice thing to be once in a while but not helpful (nor healthy) if done too often...

**Ink Well Paper Stains**

          “I can’t believe we voluntarily returned.” Dong Woo declares as he sets aside the doll that has been posing as him for three days now.

 

          Sung Gyu looks at the miniature him, he thinks the same but he’s wise enough not to say it out loud.

 

          “I would’ve dragged you back if you didn’t...” Lee Soo Jung says as she enters the room, a tea set tray in hand. “Welcome back! Did you bring me a present?”

 

          The feeling of being back brings both dread and relief to Kim Sung Gyu. This scene feels normal, too normal actually. He examines her, looking for certain signs that might tell them if she has returned to being under the Anta’s influence. Though if L _did_ find out about their plan, they would’ve been captured (again) the minute they get back. It’s hard to start being comfortable within this setting. “How did we meet?”

 

          Lee Soo Jung looks at him with raised eyebrows, she tilts her head to the side trying to gauge if he’s being serious. It takes all his will power not to gush because gushing is uncharacteristic of him and he’s not about to show weakness if this turned out to be a trap.

 

          “Your answer please...”

 

          “Do you want me to answer with the unpleasant one or the one I can barely remember?”

 

          Jang Dong Woo sniggers. Kim Sung Gyu forced himself not to glare, this statement itself might prove that she isn’t under any influence but he already started with the questioning it would be weird for him to stop. “Just...”

 

          “I picked up your infinity necklace at the bust stop. Happy?”

 

          “Thank you... One more question though... How come you’re not... Are you allowed to go around now?”

 

          “The Anta’s not home, my only guard is now my ally. I just went to visit the princess, let her in on the plan.”

 

          “Still... It’s dangerous if he caught you...”

 

          “He still thinks I’m under a spell, so can you calm down...”

 

          He would’ve appreciated the sass if this was an entirely different setting. What his Narra doesn’t seem to grasp is the fact that 1. They’re still in enemy territory and 2. They could be found out any second.

 

          “I know you’re worried and you think that I’m not taking you seriously, I am. The plan will work, it has to.” Soo Jung feels that Kim sung Gyu’s current tension could be coming from the fact that it’s his story and he doesn’t have control of it, so she tries to re-assure him. “This story is yours, have faith.”

 

          He decided to agree with her for once; arguments aside this is somewhat a reunion. He feels relieved to see her again. Still not completely at ease, not until they leave this place.

 

          “Now give me my present!” Her left arm shooting out towards his direction, teacups rattling out of balance.

 

          Sung Gyu lets himself laugh this time. He takes out the package from his bag pack, one his grandmother has expressly asked him to deliver.

 

          “More magic parchments!” Setting aside the tea set right next to their cage, Lee Soo Jung immediately runs towards her writing desk to replace the papers provided by the Anta.

 

          He’s aware that it might be magic but he hasn’t seen this type of magic before. Maybe because this is the first time he worked with a Narra and he doesn’t think he’d be able to work in the future without this one. He remembers there’s another package that he’s always had that he personally wanted to give to her. “Here.”

 

          “The Book of Deception... Why are you giving it to me?”

 

          “Isn’t it yours?”

 

          “It’s actually your grandfather’s... Or whichever Narra he decided to give it to... I wasn’t... It wasn’t supposed to be with me. I took it without permission...” she didn’t steal it per se but it wasn’t handed to her either. The fact that it was left in the attic together with other books that was donated; she should’ve left it alone or returned it the day she found it.

 

          She realized that magic shouldn’t be used carelessly. She’s just lucky enough to have read about its history in advance.

 

          Being a new Narra was exciting at first, and then she realized it’s a huge responsibility. She might (and she’s aware she can) bring harm to those around her. The Book of Deception is one form of magic that she completely understands. It doesn’t abide to a certain concept; it could either be good or bad. Like humans, this she discovered the hard way, it could be both. Anything with such magic is dangerous in anyone’s hands.

 

          “Well, I’m sure granddad would’ve willingly given it to you either way.”

 

          She should feel honoured but fear of being handed over something so important is feeling more like a burden.     

 

          “Come here...” Kim Sung Gyu waves for her to come close.

 

          “What?” she questions as she approaches the cage.

 

          Once she’s close enough, he grabs her and puts the book in her hand. He doesn’t let go though. A few minutes of silence has passed before he decided to say something. “You told me once that books choose you not the other way around. This chose you. You brought it back to life. Don’t tell me you don’t deserve it.”

 

          Argument is futile when someone tells you something like that. “This book scares me...” Honesty, she decided, is something important to them right now. “It’s a huge responsibility.”

 

          The hand that’s holding hers tightens its grip. “Then share the burden. I’m your Proto, you’re my Narra and now we have an Anta. You have a team now.”

 

          Lee Soo Jung gasps. She looks at Jang Dong Woo and smiles, wide. “You’re an Anta!”

 

          “Ah yeah... I am...” the Anta looks at her, confused.

 

          “Why didn’t I think of that? Can you let go of my hand for a moment, I need to check on something.”

 

          Flustered, Kim Sung Gyu immediately let’s go of Soo Jung’s hand and looks anywhere but the girl. She on the other hand runs towards her writing desk.

 

          While Soo Jung busies herself with sifting through the Book of Deception, his cell companion decided it was the best time to tease. He on the other hand has decided to ignore him and think of other ways to be useful.

 

          Continuing the story he needs to return to the castle as soon as he can. His friend, Woo Hyun is waiting for their go signal. The Prince must be feeling betrayed.

 

          The White Rabbit plan needs to work. Fictional stories seeping into reality is tricky, them putting in an actual person in place of a storybook character might mess the system up. He trusts his Narra’s judgement but luck was never a friend of theirs. All he has now is faith.

 

          They need to make everything right again. Maybe the Anta named L has a reason to believe his vendetta is justified. Perhaps they have been unfair. He has never encountered any Anta in his life. The conflicts in the books that he’s jumped has always been situational or something entirely internal.

 

          The evils he has encountered stems from his own bad decisions during the course of the story, never about a person, or an actual villain.

 

          It must be about time he interacts with them. So the next time he does have to share his story, he wouldn’t be so clueless.

 

          “Dong Woo...” Lee Soo Jung inquires from her desk.

 

          “Yes?”

         

          “Will you help us write this story?”

 

          To say the Anta was surprised is a bit of an understatement.

 

**~0~**

 

          This house is enormous and confusing to say the least. He has not been anywhere this big before. He could compare it to his friend’s ancestral house but it’s not like this. This basement feels like a proper castle dungeon. He thinks he might be lost; on the contrary being hidden inside that stuffy den without anything to do is making him feel restless.

 

          Scoping the premises seems to be a good idea. Well not until now. He has taken a lot of wrong turns. Another wrong turn leads him to a lit corridor. Determined to know what’s at the end of the path, he ventured on.

 

          These parts are homier than where he’s been; lit corridors cluttered with ancient portraits. Past owners he hazards a guess. These parts looks more like a museum than an actual section of a house.

 

          There’s a slightly ajar door at the end of a bend, he can hear someone singing from within. The song is unfamiliar to him, so is the language.

 

          As the ever curious person he is, he approaches the door and peeks inside only to see what he thinks is a princess, an actual living princess straight out of a storybook.

          He knocks, remembering his manners.

 

          The princess stops singing and looks up.

 

          He feels the air leave his lungs as their eyes meet. Her eyes say a lot of things, speaking to him even before she utters a word.

 

          “My prince...” she whispers. Her tone conveys familiarity, a certain longing for the person she’s calling.

 

          It’s hard to nay-say her when her face compels you to give her comfort although lying would also make you somewhat guilty for deceiving someone so innocent. He figured honesty would be best in this circumstance.

 

          “I’m not—“

         

          Her face fell the instant he uttered the words, looking sadder than it already was.

 

          He regrets not lying.

 

          “You look exactly like him...”

         

          “I think... ummm... That’s exactly how they plan it to be...” He remembers she might not be in on the plan. “I mean... I’m just... here to—“

 

          “I was informed. I didn’t assume it would be someone so similar. Lady Soo Jung has created my own doll. I prayed perhaps she’ll do the same for my beloved.”

 

          “I’m sorry...”

 

          “An apology isn’t necessary...” she gives him a small smile, one he thinks is enough to light up the entire basement. He forces himself to snap out of the trance. This is a fictional character, she is fictional he reminds himself.

          “Ah yeah... So ummm... I’m Nam Woo Hyun by the way. Your prince and I coincidentally have the same name and face I was told. Technically, my hair isn’t blond. They kind of forced dyed it.” He jokes, running his hands through his now bleached hair.

 

          He hears a thousand tinkling bells only to realize he’s hearing the princess’ laughter. Nam Woo Hyun isn’t sure if it’s his imagination or the after effects of the hair dye.

 

          “Ummm... can I ask you a question?” He waits for her assent before pressing on. “What are you doing here?”

 

          “I’m a prisoner...” she says matter-of-factly.

 

          “And you don’t mind? I could rescue you, you know... That is if I knew my way out unfortunately I don’t. But I think I will figure that one out eventually...”

 

          The princess shakes her head; a small smile appears on her lips. “I am a prisoner and I intend to stay that way. If I disappear now, Lady Soo Jung’s plans might be ruined. I trust her and her companions.”

 

          “Trust me then... I’m a new addition to the crew...”

 

          She laughs. The tinkling bells starts to ring in his ear again. In that moment, Nam Woo Hyun is convinced he’d do anything for her.


	23. Chapter 23

****Alarm The Alarm** ** ****I** **

 

Three Weeks. That’s how long she has been cooped up in this dungeon. Life has been monotonous since then. The accidental arrival of the new comer was a welcome distraction. The sight of somebody familiar is soothes her restless heart. It’s not the same person she knows but nevertheless a comfort.

 

She has forgotten how it was to speak to someone else other than herself. It’s a relief to know that she still exists to the outside world, that no one has forgotten about her and her plight.

 

A revelation.

 

The fact about her existence or she could say, the lack of it. Everything she thought a part of her was a lie. Her existence is a make-believe, something someone has decided for her. The words she utters, the things she does, her thoughts were never hers.

 

The family and the Kingdom that has become so beloved to her, even the fiancee she longs to see was a product of the imagination.

 

She never thought of a truth like this. It shakes you, renders you immobile.

 

 How cruel of someone to inform her in a way that made her doubt everything that she had believed. The person who calls himself ‘L’ has taught her that people cannot be trusted. At first, him taking her doesn’t make sense. He was never someone she was familiar with. Her Kingdom has had conflicts with other Kingdoms. Her betrothed’s to be exact but their union was meant to end that conflict.

 

Then strange things started to happen. It’s as if every unfortunate thing that was to happen occurred in the span of a few days. She wasn’t privy to everything that is happening outside her cage though L was never selfish about sharing details. How he wants everyone to know that they exist, that it has been so long since they were given the limelight.

 

She never understood any of this, not until now.

 

She was a pawn.

 

The very idea disgusts her. She doesn’t want to be a damsel anymore.

 

And Lady Soo Jung is helping her discard that moniker.

 

****~0~** **

 

As far as plans are going, Kim Sung Gyu is in a pinch. He could think of a 101 ways why this entire idea is never going to work. Last time he checked, they’re dealing with someone crafty, for the most parts evil but very intelligent he would have to admit.

 

He has never needed to make strategies. His stories were never planned, the characters mostly has a mind of their own and he lets them drift wherever they want to. Having a Narra makes things complicated. Not that he doesn’t like having his around.

 

“You getting a Narra signals the Antas that you’re being serious with the story thus we come into the picture to plant conflict, make it difficult for both of you. That’s how adventures and true magic are made.

 

“Narra’s are often solely for the Protos. We don’t see a need for one since the story isn’t ours. Unfair as it is, we’re never given chances to start our own stories. We jump newly opened one’s, stories that your kind has opened.” Dong Woo explains.

 

Kim Sung Gyu somehow understands why L is doing whatever it is that he plans to do. It is unfair.

 

“It’s the rules, we’re bound to it. It’s not like you chose to have it that way. If there was anyone to be blamed for all this, it’s our ancestors...” The Anta counters when Sung Gyu suggested for them to break the rules and start their own.

 

“Then I think it’s about time that we, this current generation of jumpers, amend those rules.”

 

Jang Dong Woo smiles that gummy smile. Sung Gyu thinks for the first time that he wants in when his grandmother attends Council Meetings.

 

“For now, kindly convince my Narra to stop torturing me by letting me stayed locked up.”

 

The Anta laughs, shaking his head ‘No’.

 

At least some things remains constant. He hasn’t known the laughing guy (who’s now out of his cage) beside him for a long time but he knows he can trust him. And would probably like to share adventures with him in the future.

 

The door to the room opens. Kim Sung Gyu can’t help but glare at the person who entered. This Anta gets in his nerves. He’ll make sure he sees reason.

 

L approaches Soo Jung without glancing at him, he notices Dong Woo out of his cage sitting on the side. “I don’t remember letting you out...”

 

“I let him...”

 

The Anta raised his eyebrow in inquiry.

 

“I’ve convinced him to... help...”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Right, Dong Woo-ssi?”

 

“Anything you wish for me to do, Soo Jung-ssi...” Dong Woo says as if in a trance.

 

The Protos scoffs. “And here I thought you were less stupid.”

 

L stares at Sung Gyu amused. “Well done, my Narra... I guess this person is of use, somehow...”

 

“Of use my foot. If you think you’d be able to do things just because you have... these two. You’re clearly mistaken.”

 

Lee Soo Jung glares at him. L’s smile widens.

 

“I have the prince...” the Narra continued glaring at Kim Sung Gyu, L observed. Maybe he’ll keep the Protos around, for progress sake. He looks at the Narra this time. “Take me to him...”

 

Soo Jung nods, walking towards the door. L takes one last triumphant look at Kim Sung Gyu and drapes his arm across the Narra’s shoulder.

 

“Hands off, you!”

 

His frustration makes the Anta elated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here's a long and boring excuse why I have been MIA for a whole 5 months and more... The first few paragraphs of this chapter has been written the same day I posted the last update. I intended to write and post the following week though unfortunate circumstances prevented me to do so. For the same reason that I have stopped writing entirely. Something that left me in a daze for a few weeks that turned to months and I wasn't able to function properly.
> 
> I figured my writing will be affected by my current status.Since I prefer writing happy (regardless of how sober the story I am writing is), I decided to not push it. I'm not entirely in that place where it's easy to write things and experiences but I'm getting there.
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there with me.
> 
> To anyone who is experiencing difficulty recently, we can do this. Hold someone's hand and never let go, even if something in the back of your mind tells you to do so. Don't.
> 
> If you're unable to find someone to hold your hand physically, know that I won't. We might not know each other but rest assured I won't let go.


End file.
